Gates of the Universe
by Redemption's Avenger
Summary: Two months after Midnight, the Allies are exploring again, and have formed fleets to look outwards. One of those fleets finds a discovery greater than the Dyson Spheres. And part of that discovery sends them across Universes. Faced with a religion that demands all unbelievers dead, they put their lives on the line to defend a galaxy in need, and their actions will change history.
1. Chapter 1: The Shield Planet

_Planet: ERROR_

 _Time: ERROR_

"Hold the line!" I shouted as the enemy solders appeared from the forest, firing at us. "We have to give the civilians time to evacuate!"

I fired off a burst and the sound of phasers, plasma weapons, and gunfire joined mine. The first wave fell in droves, and the enemy seemed to hesitate at the amount of firepower that met them. That hesitation went away as one of the soldiers shouted, "For the Ori!"

I promptly put a phaser bolt between his eyes, but his cry was met with others and the charge took off again.

"Incoming fighters!" Someone shouted, and the small craft appeared, spitting fire that rained around our position.

"Requiem, we need support!" I said as a Romulan position disappeared in a fireball.

" _Copy that, Admiral. Engaging fighters._ "

The Ori fighter exploded as it took a torpedo to it's engine. Requiem Squadron shot overhead in their _Rogue-_ class fighters, raining phaser beams on the enemy troops before engaging the enemy fighters. More troops spilled out of the forest, firing their staff weapons. A Jaffa next to me took a bolt right in the face, and got thrown back, missing his head and and most of his shoulders.

"Sithspit!" I swore, and fired off another burst.

Friendly mortar fire rained down on the edge of the forest, and automated turrets drained their batteries. The Ori troops just could not make it up the hill, but their numbers were so many, and it kept growing.

"Prior!" The Tau'ri team alerted as the pale man approached, staff glowing.

I aimed on the Prior and fired off several bursts. They just bounced off a form of shield. Heavy rounds from a tripod-mounted plasma minigun were just absorbed.

"Crap! Thobi, take him out!"

The man pulled out a torpedo launcher and leveled the bazooka on him. "Say goodnight!"

The miniaturized photon torpedo launched from the barrel at over 200 kph and crossed the battlefield in a second. The following explosion vaporized anyone caught in the blast, and sent anyone near it flying. The smoke cleared, and still, the pale-skinned preacher was walking with a smile on his face.

"For the Jaffa!" A warrior screamed, charging at the Prior, firing his staff weapon the entire way. The Prior's 'shield' took the shots. The Jaffa closed in, swinging his staff at the man. He blocked, then fired a energy wave that sent the man flying over the defenses. A neutronic mortar struck the man, and still, he kept coming.

I swore and keyed my comm link to _Redemption._ " _Redemption,_ I need a orbital strike."

" _Copy that._ " Marlin said.

"Supplying target." I said, turning on the laser pointer mounted on the bottom of my rifle. I brought it over the Prior.

" _Target confirmed._ _Orbital Strike inbound. Danger Close."_

"Copy that. TAKE COVER!" I shouted, bracing myself. The Prior looked down, saw the laser. He looked up, and finally, his smiled disappeared.

The orange beam of light struck the Prior dead-on, and for a second, I could see him silhouetted against the light. Then his form disappeared, and finally, the Prior was gone.

There was a roar of rage from the Ori soldiers, and their efforts redoubled. Even more spilled out of the forest, some wielding what looked like assault weapons. They sprayed the cover shields with fire and killed several Tau'ri, Jaffa, even a Starfleeter.

I grunted as a bolt hit my shoulder, draining my shields.

" _Admiral!"_ Tallasa said over the comm. _"_ _One of the Ori ships has broken off and is moving to the planet. We're moving to engage, but it looks like their going for orbital bombardment! Look out!"_

"INCOMING! _"_ I screamed as the first beam of energy struck the ground, sending troops from both sides flying. The next hit a defensive nest square on, killing everyone inside.

The next landed to close to my position. My shield took most of the blast, but I still went flying. I flew for five seconds before I hit something and I fell to the dirt. Everything was blurry and everything hurt. I stayed there, lying on my back, and watched as energy fire passed over my head. Finally, something else came into my vision. I blinked, then I realized. It was an Ori soldier, aiming his staff rifle in my face. I smiled as I saw that my account containing my luck had run out. I closed my eyes as the rifle fired.

* * *

 _Two months after Operation: Midnight_

 _Delta Alliance Exploration Task Force (DAETF)_

 _Flagship: U.S.S. Redemption, Avenger-class_

 _Ships: U.S.S. Black Corona, Pathfinder-class_

 _U.S.S. Ventura, Andromeda-class_

 _R.R.W. D'daen, Bartan-class_

 _R.R.W. T'vrixn, Valdore-class_

 _U.S.S. Huston, SCE modified-Excelsior_

 _U.S.S. Redeemer, Redeemer-class, docked with Redemption_

* * *

Ensign Straa Muse proceeded through the halls of the _Redemption,_ heading for her duty station as she typed in some orders onto a PADD.

"Self-sealing stem bolts, phasers, a new _Rogue_ for Obric..." She muttered. _  
_

"Hey, Straa!"

The Caitian sighed and her tail twitched slightly. "Yes, Maya?" Not looking up from her padd.

Petty Officer Maya Un'or was a perky and very... engaging human energy weapons officer that was Straa's best friend from the Academy.

"So," The pixie cut brunette said, catching up with the Caitian. "Whatya doing?"

"Presenting the fleet's supply status to the Admiral." She replied, still not taking her eyes off the padd. Straa loved Maya to death, but right now, she wanted to make sure she didn't mess up in front of the Captain.

"Oh." There was about a millisecond of pause before, "It must be awesome, exploring the galaxy again and meeting new people! But, with whatever unknowns are out there, sometimes you need big guns! Witch is where I come in!"

"Where the _Captain_ comes in." Straa corrected.

Maya didn't seem to hear her and started babbling. Straa sighed a and turned on her Maya-Canceler, which was essentially Straa whapping Maya in the butt with her tail.

It translated into, "Shut up and go away, I'm busy."

Maya sighed and pouted. They had reached the turbolift and stepped in.

"Bridge."

"Deck 3, phaser cannon control."

Straa sighed. "Maya, you know how important it is to impress the captain."

"Straa, he's a easygoing man, he'll forgive you if you make a mistake."

"I know, but-" Straa paused, finding words. "Maya, he saved _us._ He saved the galaxy. Just by being compassionate, forgiving a race who did unspeakable things. We kinda owe it to him to do our best."

The turbolift stopped and Maya gave her a quick hug before she dashed off. A few seconds later, the turbolift deposited Straa on the bridge. Sitting in the big chair was Voth scientist Nelen Exil. Holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander, he was the essential second-in-command on the ship.

"Ah, Ensign Muse. The Captain's in his ready room, doing the normal paperwork."

Straa nodded and headed over to the door. She ringed the bell. After a few seconds of silence, she ringed it again. When no one answered, she turned to Nelen.

He frowned. "Computer, open ready room door."

The door opened and Straa looked in.

To see a passed-out Wedge Antilles, with several piles of padds and a still-warm cup of coffee.

Straa turned back to Nelen, who was laughing, along with the bridge crew.

"Hold on, Ensign, I have to get a picture first." Straa smiled as he pulled out a padd and proceeded to take a photo.

"So, how do we wake him up?"

"I have just the thing." Nelen pushed some buttons. Then, he moved the padd next to the Captain, and pushed a button.

The sound of a airhorn erupted, and the Captain startled awake, pulling a phaser pistol from under the table, before he noticed what happened. Nelen was bursting with laughter, and Straa was trying to hide her grin.

"Oh, you son of a gundark, Nelen. I'm going to get you for that."

"Yes, sir." Nelen said, before straightening with a grin still on his face. "Ensign Muse is here to present her report."

"Oh, yes." The Captain said, composing himself and shooting Nelen another dirty look. "You're dismissed, Commander."

Nelen's eyes widened, as did Straa's. Admiral Antilles very rarely called Nelen by his Starfleet rank, and when he did, it was either in a professional situation, or when the Captain was _pissed._

"Yes, sir." And he hurried out, still laughing a bit.

The Captain sighed, shaking his head. "I haven't seen him laugh that hard since he saw that security footage of the Gasman farting."

Straa covered her mouth, trying in vain to stop laughing. "I'm sorry, Admiral, I-"

"It's perfectly fine. Take a minute."

"Y-y-yes, sir." Straa said, still trying to cover her laughs.

The Captain just smiled, and picked up his coffee and a padd. "Go ahead and get anything from the replicator if you need it."

"Yes, sir." Straa finally calmed herself down. "Um, the last stop at Kobali Prime allowed the _Huston_ to fill up. We have everything we can't replace with the industrial replicators in on the ship."

The _Huston_ acted as a fleet tender, holding the more dangerous materials. She was still armed, but modifed with more cargo space.

"The _Black Corona_ reports nothing more than a couple of normal nebula, and a blue sun. We got another _Rogue_ for Obric, and a shipment of compression rifles and pistols."

"Good. With a fleet of ships, people will want to move between them and our security teams need to work together. Any misconduct?"

"None, as of yet."

"Good, good." He looked a the piles of padds. "You know, being an Admiral is great and all, but when your in command of a fleet like this, especially a joint exploration fleet, the paperwork seems to pile up."

"Yes, sir." Straa said awkwardly.

"Oh, well, I can do it later. Take your station, Ensign."

"Yes, sir."

Straa and the Captain both exited and took their places. Straa's place on the bridge was at Ops, where she would report casualties and hull breaches.

The Captain took his chair, almost throwing Nelen out of it. One of the many casualties of the Iconian War was Lieutenant Shannon Elswood, the _Redemption's_ helmsman. He had lost his arm at Len'as III, and while his new synthetic arm worked fine, It had slowed his reactions down enough to make him no longer a pilot. The Captain didn't have time to train a new helmsman, so he took the helm during the war, and boy, it was a _wild_ ride. And since the war was over, he was training a new helmsman, Lieutenant Tam Miller.

"Anything to report, _Commander?_ "

"Uhhhh, nothing on sensors, sir." Nelen said, straight-backed and terrified.

"Marlin?" The Captain asked.

"All ships report green across the board and no contacts."

"Helm, how long before we arrive at that system, whatever it's called."

"Fourteen hours, sir, and that's not taking into account any stops we take." Tam said.

"Good."

At that moment, Captain Tallasa Pjoh arrived on the bridge, carrying a tray that smelled wonderful. Everyone smelled that smell and started drooling.

"Captain, you didn't." The Admiral said, turning to her and seeing the tray stacked high with cookies.

Captain Pjoh was Admiral Antilles' XO and tactical officer. She had been promoted to Captain at the opening of the war, and, while she could have had commanded her own ship, she stayed aboard. The Admiral still called her the Commander, so, on the _Redemption,_ so did everyone else if the two were in the same room. She was fine with it, and was a very compassionate person, yet knew how to absolutely obliterate enemy ships.

"Fresh baked chocolate ship cookies for everyone, straight from the mess hall." She said, walking around the bridge and allowing people to grab some. Straa grabbed on as she passed and bit into the savory and sweet texture.

"How did you get these?" The Captain asked.

"I bribed the Chef with a bottle of Aldebaren Whisky."

Someone whistled. Aldebaren Whisky was very potent, very alcoholic and _very_ green.

"I hope that was for more... sedated celebrations?" The Captain said as he took a cookie and started muching on it.

"Oh, that bottle gave me five favors. This was the first." The Commander said, grinning as she placed the empty tray in the replicator and took her station.

* * *

There was about 15 minutes of banter, with people getting milk from the replicator several times.

Nelen's console pinged. He frowned. "Sir, I'm picking up some strange readings about a light-year away."

"Uh, oh." Straa said, seeing trouble in the foreseeable future.

The Captain frowned and spoke over the tacnet. " _Black Corona,_ you picking up anything?"

" _We are, Admiral._ " Came the voice of Captain Brose Tyri, a female Trill. " _Want to investigate?_ "

"Why, not, it's an exploration fleet. _Corona_ and _D'daen,_ you're with us. _Huston, Ventura_ and _T'vrixn_ , drop out here and wait for my orders. We'll call if we need you, don't want any indigenous species thinking we're a invasion fleet."

" _Copy that,_ Redemption _._ "

The three ships turned, crossing the light-year in seconds.

"Getting a better scan, Nelen?"

"It's more intensified here. Strange. _Corona,_ you getting these readings?" _  
_

" _Confirmed. It looks like a Dyson Sphere_."

"What? If there was Dyson Sphere, we'd see it by now." The Captain said.

"Readings are coming from near the middle of the system, sir." Nelen said.

The Captain nodded. "Set a course."

* * *

It wasn't a Dyson Sphere.

"A Dyson _Planet_?" I said. We were meeting in my conference room, along with the Captains of the _Corona_ and the _D'daen._

 _"_ Yes sir. It is a planet with a surrounding shield just like the Dyson Spheres, except it's laced with neutronium. It has full life support capabilities. The light is generated by the interior of the shield."

"That thing could take the brunt of the planet killer's weapon and come out without a scratch." Captain Tyri said. "The only thing that could break that shield is a sun."

"Have you found a entrance?"

"Yes. We can signal a receiver like the Jenolan." Nelen said.

"Good. Commander G'tey," I turned to the Romulan captain. "Signal Delta Command and send a report. We'll proceed, but call in the rest of the fleet first."

* * *

The doors opened, spilling out light and temporally blinding the viewscreen before it polarized.

"Take us in, helm. Fleet, Condition level Yellow."

The ships raised their shields as the first three ships went in.

"Entering atmosphere."

"Wow." Nelen said. "Sir, this thing's architecture is a lot different than the Dyson Spheres. I don't think this was built by the Iconians or their servitor races."

"Really." I said as we passed a tower that was hanging off the ceiling. "Nelen, _Corona_ , see if you can find anything that looks like a command and control center. Same to you _D'daen."  
_

 _"Wait, got something. The planet's core looks_ hollow _, like_ _there's some sort of power core in the middle. Crap, you could fit a Unimatix Command Ship in there."_

"Well, we can't phase through matter, unless someone's got a Peggy cloak."

" _We're not the Tal'shiar."_ The Romulan captain said, amused. " _We're not that stupid."_

"Keep looking, people. No life signs?"

"Negative."

"Strange."

* * *

We ended up with a tower that jutted out from the shield.

"That looks like some form of command center."

"Good. _D'daen_ and _Corona,_ prep teams of your own. Nelen, you're with me. Captain, you have the bridge. Bring in the fleet."

* * *

We materialized in the building, armored and armed. Two more transporter sounds signaled the arrival of the two other ship's teams.

"Alright. Captain, see if you can find any other decks. Same to you, Commander." I ordered. "My team will cover this deck. Move out."

We split, and I led, covering my corners. As we reached a door that folded away, something clattered. I immediately dropped, leveling out my rifle. My team was just as fast.

There was nothing there but a dead end hallway with a few boxes. "Possible contact." I said over the tac channel. "Nelen, see anything?"

"No, sir." Nelen said, his reptilian vision scanning the area. My sensors confirmed that.

"Alright. Lets move, but watch our backs."

* * *

"Team two reports nothing. Thought I heard something clattering, though."

"Team three reports same. Also heard clattering."

"Team one here." I said "We seem to have found the control center. Rendezvous here. Nelen?"

We were in a room similar to the control rooms on the Solonae Dyson sphere, with giant windows that allowed us to see our ships.

"This interface is so much different from anything I've seen." The Voth shrugged. As he started scanning the interface, both teams arrived.

"Nothing the entire way, but I swear I heard something moving." Captain Tyri said.

"Alright, I think there's something here."

 ** _"YOU'D DARE DEFILE THIS PLACE?!"_**

"You know, I never get to be wrong." I said as I raised my rifle. "Nelen, get your scans."

 ** _"LEAVE THE INTERFACE!"_**

"Nelen, now."

"Got them." He said, moving away.

But then something erupted from the folding door. It was huge, and looked to be a knight. It had strips of light running down it that looked like hard data. It's left arm was a hard-light sword, and in it's right was some form of gun.

 ** _"THIS PLACE CONTAINS MANY SECRETS, MOST OF WHICH YOU ARE NOT READY FOR!"_** The knight thundered. **_"LEAVE THE DATA, AND THIS PLACE. NOW!"_**

"Look, we're just explorers. We just wish to learn more about this place, and how it works." I said, ready for a fight anyway. "We're looking outwards. I have a feeling you have some telepathic powers. So look in my mind."

The knight seemed to pause, seeing the visions of the war. **_"I WILL GRANT YOU ACCESS, OTHER, BUT THERE ARE MANY DANGERS THAT THIS PLACE LEADS TO. BEWARE, AND GO WITH CAUTION._** "

The knight dissipated.

We were silent for a moment. "He seems to recognize you, Admiral." A security officer said.

"That mean's he's Iconian in origin. Nelen, what did you find?"

"Well," He said, moving back to the control panels. "He seems to have had unlocked the consoles."

I walked over. "What are these?" I asked, indicating several buttons that had a form of constellation on each of them.

He looked them over then at his tricorder. "I don't know."

I shrugged. "Only one way to find out." I pushed the center one.

Something groaned in the superstructure. "That doesn't sound good." Someone said.

My combadge chirped. "Captain, we've got contacts moving from the surface!"

I slapped it. "Do not engage unless engaged, and move away. Stay in transporter range, though."

We watched through the giant window as small acute trapezoids shot up. The first trapezoid stopped in midair. The next took a different position. Soon enough, they were starting to make a shape.

" _Corona_ ," I said over the comm. "You better be getting all the scans that you can."

"Yes, sir."

The final trapezoid settled into place, completing the giant ring. As the last one clicked into place, the panels in front of me light up, displaying sensor data and other things.

"Huh." I said. "I think it would be good to get a team over here to find out what's going on." I took another look at the ring. "Is it just me, or does that look like a stripped-down version of a Iconian Spacegate?"

"I'd have to agree with you, Admiral." Commander G'tev said.

"Alright, return to your ships. We'll have a meeting in a hour and we'll talk about our findings."

* * *

"I did some deep scans on the core, it seems that the planet's powered by a singularly core, similar to the cores on Romulan ships, except this one is much larger. It seems it also generates the planet's gravity." Nelen said, showing graphs of the core.

"As for the control room, it seems it is not run by isolinear chips, or any form of power or connections we've seen before." The screen changed to show several crystals. "There are several crystals, each of different color and length. Each of these crystals control different functions. Arranging the crystals in a certain pattern will allow them to perform different functions. The way the crystals are set up allows them to control the 'Gate' as we're calling it. As for the other consoles, we don't know what they're saying. We've run them though the universal translator ten times. We've never seen this language before, and without something to base it off of, we can't make heads or tales of it."

"But, we have found something." Tyri said. "While looking through the data, we found a set of symbols that correspond to the set of buttons that the Admiral found. We think that they activate the Gate." Tyri stopped, and I knew that look. It was the 'this-is-cool-but-dangerous-so-we're-gonna-poke-it-anyway' look.

I sighed. "G'tev, send a transmission to Alliance Command about our findings. We'll proceed, but we'll take the utmost caution with this. Ships will stay away at maximum effective scan range. Once we activate it, we'll send a Class One probe through. After that, we'll discuss our options."

* * *

" _Inputting the symbols now, sir."_ The scientist said.

"Acknowledged."

A second later, "Reading power surge in the gate." Nelen said. "It's growing."

" _Inputting last symbol... now."_

Energy ran across the surface of the Gate, until it had completed a rotation. Some sort of energy emerged from the sides, and when they met, a giant... wave erupted from the front. It moved forward several kilometers before the wave retracted back into the portal. And with that, the portal was stable, looking like rippling water.

"Holy shit." A ensign said.

"Nelen?" I said, waiting for him to report on his scans.

"Holy- Sir, the gate is generating a stable artificial wormhole. It's generating a lot of power. This is a lot different than Iconian gateway tech. Gateways can pop up anywhere. This... I think it needs another gate to connect to in order to make the wormhole."

I nodded. " _Ventura,_ send the probe."

The probe launched, and made contact with the 'puddle.' It rippled, and the probe was gone.

"Waiting for telemetry." Nelen said. "Receiving telemetry." Nelen paused as he looked over the data. "Looks like the other gate is in deep space." He paused again then said something in Voth. "Sir, the gate works like our transporters! It dematerializes you when you step through the event horizon and reassembles you on the other side!"

"You can tell that from the data?" Tallasa asked.

"No, from the _lack_ of data, and the fact that it's near-instantaneous."

"Sir."

I turned around. "Yes, Ensign Muse?"

The Caitain looked thoughtful. "I have a theory. Can you have _Ventura_ launch a Class-10 probe through the 'puddle' then turn around and go _back_?"

I frowned, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The probe was launched, and turned around and entered the event horizon.

It did not come back out.

"That proves my theory." At my questioning look, Straa continued. "If what Nelen says is true, then we need to turn the gate off on this side, then activate it from the other side in order to head this way."

I nodded. "Alright, I think a expedition is warranted. Nelen, work with the teams on the other ships to set up a program that we can use to connect back home. Also see if you can find the symbols of this gate. Alert Delta Command as well."

* * *

The _Redemption_ , _Black Corona_ , _Ventura,_ and _D'daen_ lined up in front of the Gate.

"Marlin, give me shipwide." She nodded and the boatswain's whistle sounded. "Attention all hands. This is the Captain. As some of you may know, we have found a version of a Iconian Spacegate. We intend to use the Gate, but I warn you, this may feel different from the Iconian Gates. To those of you that have Barclay-phobia, this will be much like that, but is probably a lot safer. We don't know exactly what's on the other side, so be prepared. Antilles out."

"All ships report ready, Captain." Marlin reported.

"Good." I nodded. "Take us in, Tam."

The _Redemption_ moved forward, and the front of the ship made contact with the event horizon. It disappeared as the puddle approached the bridge rapidly, and it consumed me. Soon, the entire ship was through and we were off.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This story literally came out of nowhere. I did this in a day and a half. I was looking at Star Trek/Stargate crossovers, and most we either set in the Star Trek universe, and the ones in StarGate, well, they are incomplte and forgotten. So, I took off with the Supergate, and go on from there.

 **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Transdimentional Gates

_Earth Date: June 17, 2007 (Post-Sangraal detonation)  
_

 _Hyperspace_

 _Tau'ri Vessel Odyssey_

* * *

Colonel Ian Davidson looked into the tunnel of hyperspace as the _Odyssey_ rocketed through subspace.

"We'll be arriving in five minutes, sir." Major Kevin Marks said from his position on the pilot's seat.

"Cloak us as soon as we exit hyperspace." Davidson slapped the intercomm. "SG-1, report to the bridge."

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell bounded onto the bridge, followed shortly by Teal'c. "So, are we there yet?"

"Five minutes out." Davidson said, smirking.

"Has there been any activity from the Supergate?" Teal'c asked in his neutral tone.

"We haven't received any reports from the Tok'ra scout ship. It just activated and sat there."

"Maybe someone did what we did." Colonel Samantha Carter said as she entered the bridge. "Dial in from another galaxy to leave it open."

"I doubt it." Marks said. "We needed to blow up a Hive ship in order to do that, and as far as we know, only the Ori use the Supergates. And when they did, they only used it minimally."

"Whatever it is, we need to check it out." Dr. Daniel Jackson said; as customary, he was the last one to arrive, with Vala bouncing along behind him. "Only to know if the Ori are sending in more ships."

"Exiting hyperspace." Marks said. The _Odyssey_ reverted to realspace and disappeared as the ZPM-powered cloak took over.

"Any contacts?"

"None, sir." Marks said. "The gate's just sitting there, active."

"Is it possible that the Ori just left it on?" Cam asked with one of his O'Neill-like questions.

Sam, as always, answered seriously. "I don't think so. They wouldn't want some Milky Way ship wandering their galaxy."

They stared at the gate for a minute until Cam called out. "Wait! Look, something's coming out."

The puddle rippled as the front of a ship appeared until it had fully left the gate. It was clearly a warship, with seven very large guns mounted on a ovoid saucer that connected by two short pylons to another hull, with a clearly armored blue front to that hull. Towards the back, two longer pylons terminated in armored nacelles. The overall shape an color reminded Davidson of something. He could see some form of recognition from most of the crew on the bridge.

Three more ships followed it. The first looked similar to the warship, except it's saucer was more like a saucer. A single, thick pylon connected the saucer to the hull. The hull was elongated, and it's nacelle pylons started from the bottom of the secondary hull, then curved up and ended. It had a similar blue front on the hull, but it looked less armored. It had no visible weapons.

The other ship of similar design had a very ovoid saucer. Yet again it had the blue front and single pylon, but had a sort of recessed split towards the front of the saucer. It's nacelles pointed down at an angle.

The last was clearly alien. Colored green, with thick, long wings, a beak and a posture that screamed predator, the wings swept forward from the main hull and ended with nacelles.

"Anyone else find those ships familiar?" Cam asked.

"Looks like money-makers to me." Vala said, with that mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh. My. God." Davidson turned around and saw the speaker. A young man by the name of Luke Webi, had thick, messy brown hair and a pair of glasses, had his mouth quite literally hitting the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"T-t-tha-that's-ss-"

"Those are what? Spit it out, Webi!" Davidson ordered.

"That's..." He paused, and the expression on his face was one of utter disbelief. "Star Trek."

* * *

 _At the Supergate..._

I blinked as we appeared on the other side, shaking off the prickly feeling.

"Status report." I ordered.

"All systems good." Ensign Muse said. "No injuries, but we do have a couple of throw-upers."

"All ships report green, sir."

"Nelen, where are we?"

"Huh. Give me a minute." He went about his task. "Compensating for stellar drift... I knew it! Sir, we're in the middle of the Beta Quadrant, and, compensating for stellar drift, we went back to 2007."

"Oh, fuck." I swore. Yet again DTI would be going for my throat again.

Nelen's console beeped again. "Oh, never mind, looks like we went both back in time _and_ to a different reality."

"Thank god." I sat back, silently thanking whatever guy that had allowed us to detect quantum signatures. "Any contacts?"

"No, sir." Tallasa said, but her console blared. "Wait, reading subspace distortion!"

"Onscreen!"

It looked like a form of a rolling nebula cloud, and from it, a ship appeared. With an imposing 'face', the ship had a main section, with a ring running back to the engines. There was another ring further in, and it glowed with visible energy. A dish was mounted on the front and toward the bottom, it reminded me of the Death Star's superlaser dish.

"Condition level Yellow." I ordered shields raised across the fleet.

"Incoming hail, text only." Marlin said.

"Text? Read it."

" ** _Enemies of the Ori show no mercy in their attempts drawing people away from the path. Are you an enemy?_** " At my WTF look, Marlin just shrugged. "That's what it says."

"Alright. Fleet, hold position. Open a channel." At Marlin's nod, I began. "This is Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles of the Delta Alliance Exploration Fleet. We are just peaceful explorers, we have no quarrel with you." I muted the channel.

Nothing happened for a moment. "Did my message get though?"

"Yes, sir. Ah, here it is." Marlin started reading again. " ** _Make one with the path, and the journey shall lead you to eternity."_**

 **"** Oh, god, religious zealots." Tallasa said.

I un-muted the channel. "Ori vessel, we have many beliefs. If someone on-board wants to explore your religion, they are free to."

 ** _"Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed."_**

"Ori vessel powering weapons!" Tallasa said.

"I don't like the sound of that. Fleet condition Red!"

* * *

 _Back across the old battlefield..._

"What?" Sam said.

"What's Star Trek?" Vala asked.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Cam said. "Are you saying that those ships out there are from a sci-fi series that is entirely fiction?"

"Well, I didn't recognize those at first, but that one-" Luke pointed at the larger Starfleet one. "Looks like a variant of the _Galaxy-_ class, you know, TNG _Enterprise._ That one-" He pointed to the warship. "-Looks like the original _Enterprise_."

"Hyperspace window detected!"

Out came a single Ori warship.

"Well, that's expected." Sam said. "If someone dialed in to my gate, I'd investigate too."

"Colonel, they've opened a channel." Davidson's comm chief said.

"Let's hear."

Daniel looked over the specialist's shoulder. "Looks like the Ori are quoting Origin."

" _This is Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles of the Delta Alliance Exploration Fleet. We are just peaceful explorers and have no quarrel with you."_

Davidson heard an audible thump, and turned around to see Luke, who's mouth had gotten bigger if that was possible.

"Wedge Antilles." He said in a small voice. And promptly fainted. Teal'c caught him before he hit the floor.

"Well, the Ori are telling Antilles to accept Origin, basically."

 _"Ori vessel, we have many beliefs. If someone on-board wants to explore your religion, then they are free to."_

"Welp, there starts the battle." Cam said.

"Indeed."

"Ori vessel and Star Trek ships powering weapons." Marks said

"Think they stand a chance?" Davidson asked Sam.

"Maybe, but we know that Ori ships can take on a fleet, but our foremost expert just passed out."

"Colonel, I recommend we engage." Cameron said.

"We couldn't do a thing, Cam, and you know it."

"Ori ship firing!"

The pure energy beam erupted from the ship and traveled to the warship. The warship rolled around the attack with an agility that Marks envied and rocketed across the field, firing phasers and green torpedoes.

* * *

 _On the Redemption..._

"Energy build-up!"

The Ori ship fired a beam from it's dish.

"Attack patten Antilles-Omega! _D'daen,_ cloak and flank them. _Corona,_ you're on our wing. _Ventura,_ circle and give them your broadside."

The _Redemption_ rolled around the energy beam and unleashed phasers and hyper-plasma torpedoes as the _Corona_ formed up with us and opened fire with polaron beams and quantums. Both attacks splashed against the Ori vessel's shields, but one phaser beam slipped through the shields and struck the beam dish, disabling it and causing secondary explosions to erupt across the ring connecting the main hull to the engines.

Plasma bolts stuck the rear shields as we passed the vessel, retaliating with our rear banks. The _Ventura_ opened up with her antiproton weapons, the full force of her broadside impounding on the damage we caused and tearing away at the ring's weakened shields.

"Enemy shields down to twenty percent." Tallasa said as Tam brought the _Redemption_ around for another strike.

" _Corona_ , strip away the last of their shields with a tachyon beam. _D'daen,_ hold them in place, we're gonna board them."

" _Acknowledged._ "

The blue beam pulsed, leaving the Ori ship shieldless, and the _Ventura_ tore into it. The _D'daen_ slipped from cloak, and, like a mojai catching it's prey, two tractor beams emitted from the wings and caught the ship in an iron grip. Her plasma beams flashed, strafing the ship's last weapon emplacements and the ship fell silent.

"We have her-"

Nelen interrupted Tallasa. "Reading energy overload!"

" _D'daen_ , get out of there, she's gonna self-destruct!"

The warbird disengaged her tractor beams and performed a warp micro-jump, taking her clear as the vessel exploded.

"Status report."

"No causalities across all vessels..."

* * *

 _With SG-1..._

The crew watched as the Star Trek ships disabled the Ori warship with military precision, disabling it's main weapon with the first volley, destroying it's shields with the next, and as the Romulan ship reappeared, Davidson could hear a small squeak come from Cameron.

"Ori ship overloading!" Marks said, and they watched as the Romulan ship disengage her tractors and disappear, reappearing a second later beside the warship as the Ori vessel erupted.

"Did they just obliterate a Ori vessel without taking a scratch?" Vala asked.

"Yes, they did." Daniel said.

"We need them as allies!" Cam said, giddy.

"I agree." Davidson said. "Marks, decloak us."

* * *

"New contact!" Tallasa alerted.

"Lock phasers!"

"Wait, different configuration."

Marlin spoke up. "Sir, their hailing."

I paused. " _D'daen_ , cloak and micro-jump behind them. Lock tractors on my command." I nodded to Marlin.

 _"Unidentified ships, this is Colonel Ian Davidson of the Tau'ri vessel_ Odyssey, _to Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles. Stand down, we are friendly and wish to talk."_

" _Odyssey,_ this is Admiral Antilles of the _Redemption._ What do you want to talk about?"

" _About becoming allies. We need help with the Ori."_

"Alright, how about we meet in person. Which ship would you like to meet on?"

" _Yours. We don't have a shuttle, and I doubt that our transporters are comparable. If you could send us a set of coordinates to beam to, we'll send over our delegates."_

" _Odyssey,_ how about we match velocities and dock with each other?"

" _Sounds good._ "

"Sending velocities and coordinating with _Odyssey_ helm." Tam said.

" _D'daen,_ stand down and set up a perimeter. Fleet condition Yellow."

"Sir, getting transmission from _T'vrixn._ " Marlin said. "The science team has arrived and their escorts have started securing the planet."

"Acknowledged. Keep the gate open until I say so, we may need quick reinforcements."

* * *

With a audible _thunk_ , the _Odyssey_ was docked with the _Redemption_.

"Vala, keep your hands to yourself." Daniel ordered her.

"Oh, they wouldn't even notice." She dismissed him.

"Vala, if they catch you stealing anything, I will personally space you." Daniel threatened.

Before Vala could retort, the airlock opened, and SG-1 stepped though.

And into Star Trek.

* * *

"Welcome to the _Redemption._ " Straa said as the delegates stepped through the threshold. Comprised of two Lieutenant Colonels of the opposite gender, a man that had the look of too much loss, a large black man with a strange symbol on his forehead, and a smaller woman who seemed to bounce on the spot and reminded her of Maya. All were wearing military Kevlar vests with a _lot_ of pockets. Each had patches with a symbol that looked like a triangle with a single, hollow circle.

 _Note to self: Never let those two meet._ "If you would follow me, the Captain is waiting."

As they walked, Straa noticed that they were marveling at the ship, but not with amazement, but with disbelief.

Her ears twitched as she picked up whispered conversation between the two Colonels. "Why does the name Wedge Antilles sound familiar?"

"I don't know, but I know how you feel."

They stepped onto the turbolift. "Bridge." Straa ordered.

As the turbolift rose, Straa could get a feeling of giddiness from the male Colonel. The turbolift slowed and opened, revealing the bridge. She lead the group into the conference room.

"In here."

The other senior officers were in there already, as well as the captains of the _Corona, Ventura,_ and _D'daen_. Straa lead the group to their seats and took her own.

"Hello. As you already know, I am Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles and I command this fleet. This is Captain Tallasa Phoj, my first officer, Captain Brose Tyri, captain of the _Black Corona_ , Commander G'tev, captain of the _D'dean,_ and Captain Malcolm Reily, commander of the _Ventura_." The captain introduced the group, indicating the corresponding person.

The Colonel cleared his throat. "My name is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Michell, this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran, and we comprise SG-1."

"SG-1?" The Admiral asked.

"Sierra Golf-1." Sam answered. "It's our designation of our team."

"Well. Now, who the hell attacked us?" The Admiral said, being quite blunt.

"The Ori." Teal'c answered in a very neutral tone.

"They're a group of ascended beings who gain power by having people worship them. Anyone who doesn't is attacked or subjected until they either bow down or die." Daniel explained.

"Wait, you said ascended." Tyri said. "What do you mean?"

"Long ago, a race of highly advanced beings were dying out. Some simply died, others reached a state of peace and ascended to a higher plane of being, where they live as pure energy. While the race is long gone, there's still evidence of their creations, such as the Stargates; a smaller, about 6.7 meters-in-diameter version of the Supergate that you came out of."

"The Ori come from another galaxy, and have recently started a crusade to covert the entire galaxy to Origin. The Ori, in their religion, take the place of benevolent gods, who help their followers ascend when they die. They don't. The more worshipers of Origin, the more power the Ori get. That power is addictive to them, and they always want more. They don't help their followers ascend, because that would mean sharing their power."

"Recently," Sam took up the story. "We found a device that an Ancient, ascendeds before ascension, was building to counteract the Ori. It was a device that could kill ascended beings. We found it and sent it through the Supergate, which we think killed the Ori. However, that didn't stop the Ori crusade. Their followers are still spreading Origin, and killing any who won't follow."

The Admiral sat back, processing the information.

"There's something else." Captain Reily said. "You know about us, somewhat partially."

Cam sat back. "How did you know that?"

"I'm Betazoid. I can sorta read minds and emotions."

"Damn." Cam sighed. "Sam, give them the hard drive."

Sam opened one of her pockets and dug around for a second before pulling out a hard drive and sliding it across the table to the Admiral. He caught it and examined it.

"Thorin, have this analyzed and examined." He said, tossing it to the Andorian.

Cam sighed again. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as the doors opened, and Luke Webi walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I woke up. I convinced the Colonel to let me go across, so I... did..." Luke stopped as he caught sight of the various species at the table, then, as his eyes found the Admiral, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"So it is true." Luke said, recovering. Then he smiled hugely.

Straa saw the Admiral's look of confusion. "Um, do I know you?"

"Webi, how about you stop staring and explain how we know them." Cam said.

"Oh, right." Luke said, shaking himself out of his revere and clearing his throat.

"On our planet, Earth, we have several science fiction shows, which is slightly ironic, considering the circumstances, but we have a show called Star Trek. The first preview was the series The Original series. We followed the voyages of the starship _Enterprise_ , captained by James T. Kirk, and, had the registration of NCC-1701. If I'm right about this, and you're from the same universe, which you probably are, given your ship's design..." Luke paused, feeling the stares of the entire room on him.

"In our society, you're fiction."

* * *

Shock ripped across the room. "Thorin, get that hard drive looked into _now._ " I ordered. The Andorian nodded and rushed out of the room.

Luke continued. "After three years, the show was canceled, but several movies were made, until a new TV show started. It was called The Next Generation, and it followed the original _Enterprise's_ fourth successor, the _Enterprise-D,_ a _Galaxy-_ class starship. The first episode introduced Q, and the concept of Saucer separation."

I recalled reading reading reports on that event, during the accelerated training course that Starfleet put me through, before giving me the rank of Lieutenant Commander and putting me in command of the _Skywalker-A._

"There were two spin-offs of that show, Deep Space Nine, and Voyager. DS9 was war story, showing the Dominion War, while Voyager made a trip across the Delta Quadrant to get home."

"Now, I know this sounds ludicrous, but the stuff on that hard drive should confirm it." Daniel said.

"I'm just wondering." Luke spoke up. "What year is it on your side?"

"2413."

"Oh, that's why I don't recognize your ships."

"Well." I said, composing myself. "Colonel Mitchell, you said you would like our help. How can we help you?"

"Well, you could start with humanitaran aid for all of the displaced refugees. Maybe help defend planets, or take the fight to the Ori."

"Alright, I think we could do that. I'll need to talk to my superiors first. I've also noticed that your FTL tech is faster than ours, so we'd appreciate it if you sent over the specs so we can keep up with you."

"I'll have Sam work with your chief engineer."

"That should wrap it up." I finished. "Captains, return to your ships. You may also return to your ship, SG-1."

Everyone stood to leave, as well as Luke Webi, but I stopped him. "I want to talk to you, Webi."

I waited for the others to leave before I faced him. "How do you know me?" I asked bluntly.

"You're Wedge Antilles!" Webi examined. "You're the man who survived both Death Star runs, commands the best X-wing squadron, and overall badass!"

I sighed. "I thought so."

Luke paused. "Wait, you _know_ that Star Wars is fiction?"

"Yep." I turned back to him. "I come from the same universe, but I got sent from my galaxy to the Milky Way, and it appears that George Lucas came to my galaxy and recorded the events of the Rebellion."

"Oh, that is _so_ cool!" At my look, he explained. "I am a total geek when it comes to Star Wars and Star Trek. I know both franchises inside and out, and I think that Rogue Squadron is awesome!"

Before I could accept the complement, Tallasa's voice rang out over the intercomm. "Captain, picket line reports subspace distortions and several ships."

"Those subspace distortions would be hyperspace windows." Luke explained.

I slapped my combadge. "On my way." I beckoned. "You're with me. I need someone that knows this universe."

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Alright, second chapter. Now, my reasoning for the whole 'Star Trek-is-fiction' thing, is, there's just _so_ many references to Star Trek that I couldn't ignore it. Luke Webi is kinda me in a sense, because I _love_ the X-wing books, and I'm really into both sci-fi's.


	3. Chapter 3: Stargate Command

_Can I just say, **wow.** I can't believe how much people like this story, given I came up with in just a day. Granted certain franchises are viewed more than others. This has quickly become my most viewed story, even surpassing my STO/SW crossover. Thank you all, and_ **_enjoy._**

* * *

 _Local Date: June 17, 2007  
_

 _Status:_

 _Subspace distortions detected_

 _Picket Line has been engaged_

 _Unknown ships detected_

 _Fleet Condition Red_

* * *

"What have we got, Captain?" I said as I entered the bridge. I took my seat, and Luke took the one beside me.

"24 contacts came out of hyperspace and started firing on our picket line. They made it out and are landing on the _D'daen_. I read ten capital ship sized, and fourteen runabout sized. Their launching fighters."

"Onscreen."

The view changed. The ships were flying _pyramids_ that had a structure built around them.

"Looks like some sort of old 1975 sci-fi spaceship." Tam said.

"Luke, what are those?"

"Those are Ha'tak attack ships, they serve as the backbone of the Gou'ld and Lucian Alliance fleets. I'll explain who the Goa'uld are later. The smaller ones are Al'kesh, the Goa'uld version of a bomber."

" _Odyssey_ is requesting access to our tacnet."

"Allow them, we need to coordinate our ships. _D'daen,_ cloak and get into flank position. Open a channel."

Marlin nodded. "Attention, Ha'tak vessels, this is Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles of the-"

All of a sudden, the screen changed to show a man with _very_ shaggy hair and beard. "This is Ramar of the Lucian Alliance." I could hear Luke growl at the name Lucian. "You will power down and prepare to be boarded."

I scoffed. "Well. If that's how it's gonna be... Captain, target one of the Ha'taks, and cut off one of it's corners." I turned back to Ramar, who had surprise on his face. He turned to look at something off-camera."

The _Redemption's_ phaser banks flared, and a single beam of concentrated nadions shot across the void. It went through the Ha'tak's shields like they weren't there, and one of the ship's 'arms' was sheared off.

"We just obliterated a Ori ship. And just to prove my point." I pushed a button and the _D'daen_ decloaked behind them in all of it's terrifying wonder. "We have you outgunned, surrounded and flanked." I smiled. "You don't want to fight us."

Ramar was furious and cut off the link.

" _Admiral."_ Cameron's voice came over the tacnet. " _We have a bit of a beef with the Lucian Alliance. We'd rather give them a beating."_

"What they do?"

 _"They killed the_ Odyssey's _commanding officer._ " Davidson said, regretfully.

"They are soooo dead..." Tam said as he started to prep the _Redemption_ for high-speed maneuvers.

The Lucian Alliance ships had apparently chosen to fight, and weapons fire erupted from the flying pyramids, striking the _Odyssey._

" _Odyssey_ shields down to 60 percent." Straa said.

"Helm, put us between the enemy ships and the _Odyssey_. Fleet, chose targets at your discretion."

The _D'daen's_ triple-beamed plasma attacks cored a Ha'tak with the first shot, and it detonated. Another Ha'tak erupted as it took a direct hit from the _Ventura's_ antiproton beams.

The shields flared as the _Redemption_ took hits from Al'kesh and fighters. I caught a glimpse of several explosions as a squadron of Death Gliders, as Luke called them, impacted against the shields.

"I hope you're taking care of those fighters, Captain!"

"I have that point defense grid from the Emperor Reborn crisis running!"

The sound of the main guns firing reverberated though the hull as Tallasa fired on another Ha'tak. Surprisingly, it dodged the attack, but the phaser bolts still grazed the ship's shields, overloading them. The Ha'tak only lived five seconds longer, as two nukes from the _Odyssey_ impacted the ship's side, and finished off the Ha'tak.

" _That was for Colonel Emmerson!"_

So far, all the Al'keshes were dead, only a few Death Gliders were left, and three Ha'taks were still left. As another fell to the _Corona,_ the last two opened hyperspace windows and ran as fast as they could.

In the space of a minute, ten capital ships were turned into little bits and pieces of space debris.

"In the words of Ronald Pinkerton," I said. "Get fucked."

* * *

The remaining Death Glider pilots had surrendered when the Ha'taks left, and things quieted, so I got a crash course in the state of the galaxy in this universe.

"So, these little snakes borrow into your neck, take over, and make you have the impulse to be a god?"

"Yep." Luke said, enjoying a cup of caf.

"And I thought fighter pilots had a big ego..."

Luke laughed. "There's only one system lord left, Ba'al, and he's holding on pretty well."

I heard Tam snicker, and I covered my face with one hand.

"I can't believe I'm only thirty-one." In the business of Starfighter Command back in my galaxy, you retired early. But, when you command a starship, and a brilliant tactician, you don't retire until the big boys say so.

"Message from Command, Admiral." Marlin said. "Their dispatching several ships to cross over and assist. Full authority over Allied forces on this side. Operational authority, and unless someone's positioning for Federation membership, you're good."

I sighed. "More paperwork. Marlin, tell _Odyssey_ that we'll head to Earth along with the _Corona_ and _D'daen._ Have _Ventura_ stay behind and secure the Supergate and give the modifications to open a hyperspace window to any of our forces that cross over."

" _Odyssey_ confirms. _D'daen_ and _Black Corona_ report ready."

I nodded as, on the viewscreen, the _Odyssey_ opened a hyperspace window and lept into it. "Nelen, engage the deflector."

The deflector, the omnitool of science, pulsed, and the window of subspace opened, and we shot forward, a bit of acceleration making it past the inertial dampeners.

"We are in hyperspace." Tam said, putting his feet up.

"Watch where your feet land, Mister Miller, I don't want us flying off on a different course and come out in front of a black hole."

Tam smiled cheekily. "Yub yub, Captain."

"WHEN DID YOU AND WES MEET!?"

* * *

Luke smiled. So, Wedge Antilles had been sent over from Star Wars to Star Trek by the convergence of two anti-capital ship mines, a concussion missile, and a turbolaser blast. Not even the Commander of Rogue Squadron could survive that, but, somehow, he was sent across vast interstellar distances, and ended on the bridge of old _Constitution_ -class cruiser, who's bridge crew had been killed by the Borg, and had shot his way out with an unfamiliar ship in an unfamiliar galaxy.

Luke looked up as Tam spoke. "Exiting hyperspace... now."

Subspace around the _Redemption_ redshifted as the ship emerged from hyperspace. The _Odyssey_ had already arrived, and Luke watched as the _Black Corona_ and _D'daen_ shot from behind them and stopped suddenly.

"Redemption, _take up orbit on these coordinates."_ Cam said. " _Oh, and if you got anything that can block radar or stop a casual observer from seeing you, go ahead and turn it on."_

"Copy that." Antilles said and nodded to Nelen. "Luke, you're with me." He motioned for Tallasa to join.

After a short turbolift ride, they arrived in the transporter room. Luke was was giddy and giggled. The Admiral took a place on the pad and Luke quickly followed.

"I've received coordinates." The transporter chief said.

"Energize."

Luke giggled again as the blue transporter beam washed over him as his sight faded from the room, to blue-tinged white, to the gate room of Cheyenne Mountain. Luke shook of the tingle that was so like the Stargate and watched as Admiral Antilles caught sight of the 'Gate.

"It's bigger than I thought."

"Everyone says that." The group turned around and Luke caught sight of Sergeant Walter Harriman. "I'm Sergeant Harriman. If you would follow me, General Landry is waiting."

"We got more people coming." Antilles said, and on queue, the flash of two pairs of transporter beams appeared, one green, the other Starfleet blue. The two captains and their first officers materialized and appraised their surroundings.

"If you would follow me." Walter said again, and led the group through the Stargate control room and up the spiral staircase to the briefing room. SG-1 had already arrived and was seated. The Admiral remained standing until General Landry left his officer

"Ah, our visitors!" The General approached Antilles and extended his hand. "General Hank Landry, commander of Stargate Command."

Wedge Antilles took it. "Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles, commander of Delta Alliance Exploration Fleet and all allied forces on this side." The Admiral proceeded to introduce the rest of his party. Afterwards Landry indicated seats and the group took them, with Antilles taking the other end of the table. Luke stood off to the side, letting the people who took prominence take the seats.

* * *

"Well, this is strange for us, as you know." Landry said. "As you're a very popular TV series here."

"We know." I said smiling. "It's not that strange for me, seeing on the other side, I'm from Star Wars."

The Stargate Command group gaped at that, and I saw Luke smile.

"So, let me get this straight." Cameron said. "You're from Star Wars, then you cross over to another galaxy, then you cross over to another universe, where your _both fiction._ "

" 'One's fantasy is another's reality.' " Captain Tyri quoted.

"Indeed." Teal'c said, amused, as much as it could show on that impassive face.

"Well, in my case, we are from the same universe, but George Lucas may have been to my galaxy, then came back to his past. When I went to the Milky Way, it was five years for me, four hundred years for the Milky Way. Not a lot of people knew about Star Wars.

"Now," I began. "From what I understand, the Supergate on our side seems to be modified to connect to other Supergates across multiverse. Dialing out to our gate will bring us back to our side. But that means turning off the 'gate, and, if they're on the ball, allow the Ori to dial to this galaxy and send more ships through, and possibly keep the incoming wormhole open and keep us trapped here."

"Correct." Sam said.

I nodded. "I have a team on the our side analyzing the Supergate. They're seeing if they can replicate the Supergate and build one on this side that we can use."

"Wait." Sam said. "The Stargates were built by a highly advanced race. The latest Stargate I know that was built by non-Ancients required the cooperation of two races to build _one._ How do you expect to build a _Supergate_?"

"Well, I was hoping that you would give us all your data on the Stargates. It would help tremendously. We also have a form of template for a Supergate; Transwarp Gates. We not only have the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, who can build a Transwarp Gate in their sleep, we have the cooperation of several Delta Quadrant species. We _will_ build a Supergate on this side."

"While that is happening, we will keep the Ori Supergate open. We will support in the defense of planets from the Ori, and help the displaced. I expect reinforcements to come through the gate."

"We could give you Iris technology." Carter said. "We prevent people from walking though our gate via an Iris. It a barrier, in our case metal, that is three microns from the event horizon of the Stargate, and open it only on a special code. I know that you have forcefields, so maybe you could adapt the shields to a larger scale, such as the Supergate on your side."

"Well." Landry said. "We receive requests for help every day. Plenty of Stargate teams are out there, trying to move people about. Hyperspace is fast, but if you want teams helping, I advise that you leave some teams on-base. The Stargate is our fastest mode of transport, and until you're ships get to a planet, those ground teams could hold off the Ori long enough for you to arrive."

"I can do that." I nodded. "Oh, and I want Luke as my liaison officer."

There was a tremendous crash from behind me, and I turned to see Luke on the floor, with paper and some hardware covering him.

"What?" He said, amazed.

"Why do you want him?" Mitchell asked, smirking.

"He knows more about our universe than anyone here. He can inform me on any Tau'ri developments, and he can inform you with an understanding of our tech."

Landry nodded and stood. "I can do that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call the President and explain to him why we have Star Trek in orbit."

I smiled as Landry entered his office and closed the door.

"You really want _me_ as your liaison?" Luke said, still on the floor.

"Yep." I turned back around. "Colonel Carter. My chief beginner detected a strong power source on board your ship. Would it be alright if we could check it out?"

Carter smiled. "Only if you show me yours."

Vala snickered while Colonel Mitchell and Captain Tyri burst out laughing, then Tyri quickly mouth, having the dignity to look abashed. I sighed and started banging my head on the table, and Carter blushed.

I looked up. "Bring the Stargate and Iris data, and I'll have Thorin and you talk technobabble."

"Yes!" Mitchell said triumphantly. "Someone who understands me!"

* * *

After Carter got the data, we four beamed back up, and I led Luke to my ready room while Tallasa took Carter down to Engineering.

"Now, we just have to sign the paperwork," I said as we entered the ready room. "And you'll receive a Starfleet commission and the rank of Lieutenant, Junior rank. I'll assign some quarters, then you'll need to head to the talior and chose a uniform."

I faced him as I sat and Luke stood to attention. "At ease. I'll explain how things run on the ship. I run a loose ship, but this is a warship, and I expect everyone to run at their best. You can call me Admiral, Captain, or sir. I accept pranks, as long as they don't hurt anyone, least of all the ship. You report directly to me, and if I'm not available, Captain Pjoh. Got it?" Luke nodded."Good. Your rank pips should be in your quarters when you get your uniform. Dismissed."

He saluted smarty and left, but I heard him giggle again. I shook my head, got some caf, and back to the _larger_ pile of padds.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Filler chapter guys! The Lucian Alliance got _destroyed._ If Ha'taks can't take on a Ori ship, they don't have a chance in hell of taking on _four_ highly advanced STO ships. Thing are gonna speed up, and, unlike my previous crossovers, _Redemption_ isn't alone. She's got the Deta Alliance behind her, and the Ori are in for an ass whooping.

 _Again, I would like to thank you all for the interest you've shown in this story. I've matured since I've started writing, and I find my style, wordage and ideas improving._

 **Constructive Criticism and Reviews welcome!** _(And, please. Spell. I can't understand reviews that are mangled. There is such a thing as spell check.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting for the Multiverse

_U.S.S. Redemption_

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

I sat back in my chair as I sipped on some coffee and read a padd. We had moved from our Earth orbit to the Supergate. Five ships had crossed over, a _Olympic-class_ medical ship, the _Huston,_ filled with Allied eggheads, a Klingon _Mat'ha_ Raptor, a Kobali _Samsar,_ and, in all of it's glory, the _Odyssey-_ class dreadnought _Reclaimer._

The multipurpose mega cruiser would set up a _Regulus-_ class starbase in a nearby system, which we were calling Memory Beta, would allow the Allies to set a foothold in the new Universe. The eggheads on the _Huston_ would work on making a Supergate, while mining operations were setup on the planet. The Memory Beta system was chosen because of the abundance of naquada, a material that, I was told, was essential for the construction of Stargates.

I sighed and took a drink as the door chime sounded. I looked up and said, "Come."

The door opened, and a large male Bajoran stepped though. Standing at 2 meters and comprised of a broad frame, he wore the Antares uniform with command red, and his captain's pips twinkled at me.

He saluted. "Captain Jaryl Retra reporting for duty."

I returned the salute and extended my hand. He took it. "Good to meet you, Captain."

"Likewise, Admiral."

I sat and indicated for him to sit. I picked up a padd. "You've had a decent record, Captain, decent enough to warrant command of an _Odyssey._ But, you do have some blemishes."

The Bajoran nodded, holding firm, knowing what would come.

"Assault and battery, assaulting a fellow officer, destruction of private property- I see, from the notes that you submitted, that on all occasions, they were insulting of the Prophets."

Jaryl nodded. "Yes sir."

"I won't tell you to stop believing in the Prophets, but under my command, duty comes first."

"Permission to speak, Admiral?"

"Granted."

"Why are you stating this?"

I sighed. "We will be facing an enemy religion. They want believers, and anyone that does not accept the religion dead. Like the Prophets, the 'gods' of Origin are- were, real." Jaryl did not look happy. "Your faith may be tested. But why I have you here is because I do not want you to run off on an religious crusade. Under my command, _you will follow orders._ "

Jaryl nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

The Bajoran rose and left the office quickly. I sighed yet again and brought my mug to my lips just as the door chime went off again. I groaned. "Enter."

Luke entered and saluted. "Lieutenant Luke Webi reporting for duty."

"At ease." I smiled. "Settled in?"

"Yessir." Luke grinned. "I met a very... bouncy weapons officer on my way to the bridge."

I raised an eyebrow. "Maya?"

Luke frowned. "How'd you know?"

"She's Academy friends with Ensign Muse."

"Ah. I like her."

I sighed one more time. He liked her already. _Note to self: warn Straa._ I thought.

"Have anything to report?"

"Ah, yes." Luke fumbled for a second with his padd. "Um, SGC would like another meeting, this time with the members of the IOA, and the Director of Homeworld Security."

"What should I expect?"

"With the IOA? Keep a phaser on hand." Luke shook his head. "The International Oversight Committee is a group of civilians that controls the SGC's funding. Their a bunch of bureaucrats that can't make their own decisions. In the words of General Landry: 'They never stick to their code, their morals flip-flop too often, and they lack anything resembling a spine.' " Luke smirked easily. "You'll like General O'Neill. He's an easygoing man who likes action, but he has that grating personality that can annoy you. But he's smart, and he takes care of his people."

I stayed silent until I stood. "Bridge, set a course to Earth. Tell the _Reclaimer_ that they're coming with us, I want to show the Tau'ri how much firepower we can bring to this fight."

" _Roger._ "

* * *

 _BC-304 Odyssey_

 _Earth Orbit_

 _Awaiting arrival of Unigate Task Force representatives..._

Cameron and Davidson watched as an hyperspace window opened and two ships came out. The first was the now-familiar shape of the _Redemption_. The next dwarfed the battlecruiser. Over a kilometer long, the ship huge in _all_ aspects, from saucer to nacelles to deflector. It had no visible weapons, but, as Davidson had found, appearances could be deceptive, even under the graceful curves

"Receiving IFF." Mark said. "Confirmed _Redemption,_ and other ship is identified as _Odyssey-_ class ship _Reclaimer._ "

Davidson's eyes almost popped out.

Mitchell smiled. "Now, THAT lives up to the name _Odyssey!_ "

"I want it." Davidson said quietly.

Comms spoke up. " _Redemption_ is requesting permission to beam over."

"Tell them that we'll be meeting over here." Davidson said, still marveling at the _Reclaimer._ "Transmit transporter coordinates, and we'll be over there as soon as we're done looking."

Mitchell turned around, letting the normally all-business Colonel daydream and headed for the conference room that contained General O'Neill and the IOA.

* * *

Luke watched as the Admiral and Captain Tallasa materialized in the conference room. He had beamed over earlier and had suggested that the Admiral arrive in the room to impress the IOA. Luke laughed internally as he saw O'Neill's sanity-destroying smile at the thought of better space guns.

"Admiral Antilles," Luke said stepping forward. "Welcome aboard the _Odyssey_. This is General Jack O'Neill, director of Homeworld Command, and the representatives of the IOA; Jean LaPierre, Shen Xiaoyi, and Richard Woolsey. The rest of you, this is Fleet Admiral Wedge Antilles and Captain Tallasa Phoj of the Unigate Task Force."

O'Neill extended his hand and the Admiral took it. "You have no idea how many jokes I've made about Star Trek." He said quietly.

Antilles smiled knowingly and took his seat.

"So," Shen began. "You are planning to set up a foothold in this universe."

"Correct." He nodded.

"We think that some form of payment is in order." LaPierre said. "You are, after all, not from our universe."

O'Neill and Antilles both sighed at that. "Not even five minutes into this meeting and you're already asking for our stuff." Antilles shook his head. "You can't have any of it."

"Why not?" Woolsey said, the only one in the entire room that was trying to be diplomatic.

"Because," O'Neill said. "It's their Prime Directive. Unless we have Warp Cores. So that means no phasers or torpedoes."

"I am," Antilles said. "However, willing to devote a ship to defending Earth, seeing you have no ships capable of truly defending the planet."

" _A_ ship?" Shen said. "A single Ori ship can destroy a fleet of Gou'ald Motherships. How do expect a single ship to take on a fleet of ships?"

Antilles just smiled, indicated for the delegates to look out the window, and Luke tapped his padd.

A flash of phaser energy blasted past the window, and the delegates jumped out of their seats as the _Reclaimer_ flew past the _Odyssey,_ belly facing the Tau'ri ship, with only meters in between their hulls. The ship pulled a spin that seemed impossible for a vessel of that size, spiraling into a loop that took her away from the _Odyssey,_ and ended with the ship settling to a stop, allowing the delegates a beautiful shot of the dreadnaught.

" _That_ is our ship." Antilles said with a shit-eating grin on his face, yet somehow still being deadly serious. "The _Odyssey-_ class Star Cruiser. The largest and most powerful ship Starfleet has _ever_ built. Capable of Chevron Separation and deploying an separate ship _._ There's a reason some people call it a Super Dreadnaught."

LaPierre composed himself. "How do we know that-"

"Because." Antilles interrupted him sternly. "Starfleet doesn't attack it's allies. What would you like? A friendly dreadnaught that can overpower anything in this universe, or a fleet of Ori ships against your _one_ available ship?"

"I, personally, would like the dreadnaught." O'Neill said. "Personally." He repeated after seeing the IOA's glares. "What else could you give us that we could trade?"

"I can have my people look into upgrading your railgun designs in exchange on how to mine and handle naquada. We could figure it out eventually, but it would help speed things up."

"Can do." Jack said. "We'll notify you of any developments."

"Now, onto the next subject..."

* * *

 _Quapota system, Near Ba'al space  
_

Quapota was a small, neutral world on the edge of Ba'al space. It was an farming world of only three thousand, not big enough to even attract the attention of the Lucian Alliance. The world had been largely left alone by the galaxy, their only connection to the universe was a single Al'kesh and a pair of Tel'taks.

Now, the world was a toxic wasteland, the Ori having invaded the world. All three thousand residents were dead, either killed by orbital bombardment, or trapped and killed by the toxic atmosphere that was made by the Prior standing guard by the active Ori Megagate. Slowly, the planet was enveloped by the forcefield, until the edges met. Then, with his task done, the Prior knocked the gate over and left through a ring platform. Several objects shot out of the gate as the planet was slowly compressed, becoming progressively smaller as the objects connected to each other. As the last piece settled into place and was connected by high-power electrical fields, the planet collapsed into itself, and a shockwave was formed, forming the micro-singularity that would power the Supergate.

Almost immediately, a wormhole was established, and five Ori ships poured through. Four were the normal warships, the fifth was a large transport ship, and it immediately started depositing beam satellites around the system and gate.

On board the lead warship, the leader of the Ori forces smiled. The arrival of the newcomers was... unexpected, but they would fall under her power. When they were gone, and all in this galaxy were worshiping her, she would move on to this new universe, and she would bathe in the power.

"It's the turning point." Adria said, smiling as the flagship of the Ori forces slipped though the gate. "We will win, and I will be immortal."

* * *

 _U.S.S. Redemption_

 _Geosynchronous Orbit above Cheyenne_

"Hyperspace window detected." Nelen said.

"It's probably the _Daedalus._ " Luke said. "They're back from a Pegasus."

I had read about the Atlantis expedition, the Ancient base in another galaxy that was leading resistance against the vampire-like Wraith.

"Confirmed." Straa said. "They are entering the atmosphere and heading for Area 51."

"Roger." I looked over another padd. " _Reclaimer_ is to stay in-system and keep a watch over things, however we may need to recall her if things get too sticky. Set a course to Memory Beta."

Subspace was ripped open as the _Redemption_ shot forward.

"Hyperspace velocity achieved, ETA to Memory Beta three hours." Tam said.

"Good." I sighed, blinking away sleep. "I'm going to bed. I haven't slept in a while."

I got as far as the turbolift before Marlin called out. "Detecting distress call!"

I stopped as the turbolift doors opened, sighed, and turned around. "Put it up." I said, taking the Chair.

A male's voice came over the speakers. " _This is the Free Jaffa transport_ Tre'ak's Hate! _We are under attack by Ori forces and requesting assistance!"_

I groaned. "Regs are regs. Tam set a course, Marlin, send a reply."

"ETA, five seconds."

The _Redemption_ screamed back into realspace, shooting towards the combat situation.

"Tallasa, tactical analysis."

"Detecting several squadrons of Ori fighters and what looks like a frigate attacking a... flying pyramid."

I opened my mouth, frowned, and shut it. "Ready Liberator Wing and my X-wing. Captain, take command and deal with that frigate."

"Aye sir." She said as I took a turbolift.

"Main hangar."

* * *

Liberator Wing was a flight of 3 starfighter squadrons under command of Wing Commander For'est Res'a, a Romulan fighter pilot. The Liberators flew a mix of Peregrines and _Rogue_ -class fighters.

The _Rogue-_ class was a new fighter that had been introduced early into the Iconian War. Comprised of a main fuselage that had a short, stubby fin on the top, with two horizontal pylons ending with warp nacelles. The starfighter was armed with four phaser cannons, two on each wing, two torpedo launchers, and a single beam strip that could be controlled by the on-board VI, the fighter was the brainchild of Wedge Antilles; the little craft was the Milky Way's version of the X-wing.

Right now, all thirty-six fighters were preparing to launch, along with another; Antilles' personal X-wing, modified to Starfleet standards.

"Alright, Liberators, we're going in to support a transport ship, and we've got a treat today." Res'a said. "You're going to be flying with the Admiral today, boys and girls. He'll go by Rogue One for this flight. He'll also be flying solo, so watch his back."

" _Thanks, Requiem Lead_." Antilles said. " _Enemy ships pulled back when we arrived and are regrouping. The_ Tre'ak's Hate's _hyperdrive is down;_ Redemption _is covering her. We'll engage the fighters and keep her off the transport. All squadrons, report readiness."_

"Requiem Squadron, ready." Res'a said.

" _Tempest Squadron, ready."_

 _"Enigma Squadron, ready."_

 _"Launch by squadrons."_ The flight deck officer said.

That meant the Requiems first. Res'a reached up and flicked a switch that released the fighter from it's ceiling cradle. The fighter dropped a meter before the repulsorlifts kicked on, and he goosed the thrusters, pushing the fighter out the hangar before he kicked in the engines, with Requiem Two right on his wing. Enigma Squadron was launching out from the engineering hangar through a hole in the ablative energy armor.

The three squadrons arrayed themselves against the Ori fighters.

" _All flights, you are clear to engage."_ Antilles said, his X-wing shooting ahead of the group. " _Leave the Frigate for the_ Redemption, _and keep the fighters off the transport."_

Res'a followed the Admiral, shooting after his drive trail. "Go for a head-to-head, opening with torpedoes." He said over the squadron channel. "Then loop around and engage targets of your choosing. Keep close to your wingmate and we'll come out of this alright."

It was thirty seven fighters vs fifty one, but the Liberators had the advantage of better firepower and shields.

As they neared range, Res'a started moving his ship up, down, left and right, constantly moving, keeping his fighter dancing and making it hard for the fighters to get a target-lock.

Res'a switched to torpedoes, readied one, and brought his targeting reticule over a fighter. The enemy fighter wasn't moving, and Res'a smirked grimly as the reticule changed from yellow to green and a tone sounded. He fired, and thirty plus torpedoes streaked from the Liberators. Multiple flashes erupted from the fighters. Switching back to cannons, Res'a brought his reticule over another and squeezed his trigger. The void of space was filled with energy as the two groups shot through each other, and Res'a pulled on his stick, coming about and putting himself on the tail of another fighter.

 _"Watch it, Tempest Nine, you got one-"_

 _"One down!"_

 _"Flight of pipes heading for the hater!"_

The Ori frigate, which looked like a double-ended curved hammer, fired it's main cannon at the _Redemption._ The blast was MUCH weaker that the ones on the _Origin_ -class warships, as they were calling the big, impractically-shaped ships that looked that the symbol of Origin. The _Redemption_ took the shot on her shields and unleashed seven kinds of hells, the first barrage from her main cannons punching through the frigate's shields and destroying the front of the frigate. The second barrage punched through the weakened armor, coring the ship to the other side. It did not explode, and just hung in space with a gaping hole that one could fly through.

Res'a put a quad-linked blast of energy into another 'pipe,' blasting through the the fighter's light shielding and piercing the cockpit, sending the fighter on a ballistic course. Bolts flashed past his portside.

"Two, loop right, I've got one on my tail." Res'a dived, then pulled a 'spiral staircase' to his relative 'up', throwing his pursuit completely off. These pilots were _not_ experienced. Pulling out of the spiral, he looped down from 'above' as Requiem Two placed a series of dual-linked blasts into the fighter, causing it to explode spectacularly.

Res'a glanced at his sensor board and whistled. There were only ten contacts left, and three more disappeared under Admiral Antilles' guns.

Res'a's phaser bank flashed, catching another pipe with a barrage of light that caused it to spiral out of control and explode.

The _Redemption_ spewed light and took out the last of the fighters.

" _All enemy fighters neutalized. All squadrons, RTB."_

"Copy that."

* * *

Two ships flew in hyperspace, one clearly a warship, another a flying pyramid.

In the void of subspace, a ship followed them, large, but undetectable. Some thought they were unfriendly, but others depended on the ship's occupants.

The species that occupied the ship would die soon, and they knew it.

Hopefully, these people could be their salvation.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I've been reading up on my Stargate lore on the wiki, and Stargate seems to have a problem with size. Like, the _Origin's_ recorded size on the Wiki says this size, even though it's 'bigger' than the Supergate. So, just imagine the size you see from the show. Yes, I will be taking some liberty with Ori ships and I will add some new ones in. Stargate empires don't have a lot of ship classes. The _Origin_ is the equivalent of a battleship and will be the most common Ori ship.

 **YOU get to chose how the 305 looks! Give it's name, how it looks, how it's armed, and it's role! Give a name for the Captain, weapons officer and helmsman. The ship can use Puddle Jumper drones if you want them, and will eventually get plasma weapons. PM me or leave a review! I will chose one, and mention you in the next chapter.**

 **To other Stargate writers, you can use my 305. For STO writers, you can use the _Rouge-_ class, ONLY after the beginning of the Iconian War.**


	5. Chapter 5: Catching up with the Universe

_Starbase 138  
_

 _Over orbit of fourth planet of the Memory Beta System_

 _Operations Center_

Commodore John Roland sat in the command well; the semi-circle that had terminals that displayed the status of the partially constructed starbase. The base was complete enough for habitation, but it still needed it's full armament, half of it's living quarters, and all of the ship docks.

John was reading a report, trying in vain to stay awake. His eyelids drooped, and he yawned. His head lolled and the padd dropped out of his hands, clattering to the floor.

He got about ten seconds of sleep.

His sensor console blarred, and the Sensor officer spoke up. "Hyperspace window detected!"

John jumped awake, wiping away the saliva on his chin and blinking away sleep. "What is it?"

"Unknown vessel is approaching at high speeds." The officer said. " _Ventura_ is moving to intercept."

"Cross-reference with that data packet that the SGC gave us." John ordered.

There was a moment before the woman nodded. "Packet identifies contact as Asgard _O'neill-_ class Warship. Their friendlies."

The Comms officer spoke up now. "Asgard are requesting permission to beam over."

John nodded. "Go ahead."

No sooner than had the response been sent, a flash of light had deposited a little gray man onto the floor in front of the Commodore.

"I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard." He said, blinking his big black eyes. "I wish to speak to the commander of your forces."

John processed what just happened, then ordered, "Get me the _Redemption!_ The Admiral's gonna want to hear this."

As the Comms officer got to hailing the cruiser, one ensign whispered to another. "Is there a reason why he's naked?"

* * *

"There's an Asgard there?" I said.

" _Yes sir."_ Roland said. " _They're asking for you."_

"Tam!" I said. "Set a couse back to Memory Beta, best possible speed!"

"Would you like hyperspace or transwarp on that order?"

"Stop being a smartass and get us there _now._ "

"Yub yub, Admiral."

The sound of flesh meeting desk repeated itself, followed by a stream of curses.

* * *

"As you may know, our race long ago lost the ability to sexually reproduce." Thor said. I nodded. "We had to resort to storing our minds digitally and cloning new bodies. Over time and millenniums of cloning, the Asgard genome started to deteriorate. Our bodies were getting weaker with each new batch of bodies. We had no new children to pass our knowledge down to, and our numbers would deteriorate each time we lost a Asgard mind. And now, our scientists are working on one last attempt to cure us."

I sat back. The Asgard's plea for help was one I could sympathize with. "You came to us for help."

"Yes." Thor bowed his head slowly. "You have technology very close to par with ours, and your medical expertise is unparallelled, in your universe. We come to you as a species, asking for a chance to survive."

I nodded. "Starfleet helps those in need. I'll divote medical scientists to working with you. We just need to get contact info from you and we should be good."

Thor blinked his eyes and bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you, Wedge Antilles. Your help will not be forgotten."

* * *

 _Above the Shield-Planet Bridgeway..._

The _Excelsior_ -class _Tacoma_ was the testbed for the Federation-grade hyperdrive generator that the SCE nerds made. Fitting, seeing how the _Excelsior_ -class was the testbed for transwarp. While Star Trek ships could generate hyperspace windows from their deflector dishes, a generator could be used to increase speed or do things that the deflector couldn't.

"All systems green." The Ops officer on the bridge said

"Activate hyperdrive." The CO ordered.

The destination for the _Tacoma_ would be just outside the Jenolan Dyson Sphere. If the calculations were right, it would take several hours in hyperspace instead of several days at warp.

The hyperspace window opened, but instead of rolling purple, it was blue, and it sparkled with energy. Alarms flared, and seconds before the _Tacoma_ entered the window, all one hundred people aboard were beamed out, just as the _Tacoma_ entered the window.

And was promptly atomized.

All that remained of the _Tacoma_ was a cloud of alloys, antimatter and plasma.

* * *

 _Area 51  
_

 _Construction Slips_

Stargate Command's ship production facility was a series of slips that was located underground. There were three slips, two designed to build, house, and maintain the _Daedalus-_ class 304s. One was occupied, and was currently finishing the latest in the line; the _Apollo._ The third was designed for the newest ship class of the Tau'ri; the 305. Measuring at six hundred meters, the ship was a short, vertical bar with two short arms that came down at ninety-five degree angles that started at just beneath half-way down the ship. ( **A/N:** L **ook at the Vager Light cruiser in the Homeworld 2 mod Tactical Fleet Simulator.** )

She was named the _Nemesis_ _._ Built as a battleship, she screamed 'Don't fuck with me.' Armed with nine missile tubes, sixty five space-grade railguns, seven 500 centimeter guns, and two Ancient Drone Launchers salvaged from a damaged Puddle Jumper, she was crewed by four hundred people. She had no 302 bays, instead she had a single, Star Destroyer-style hangar bay situated between her two 'wings.' It currently housed three Puddle Jumpers and one Tel'tak, with enough room left over for another. Her engines were a line of sublights that matched her shape. Her Asgard shields were on par with an _O'Neill's_ , capable of tanking several shots from an _Origin's_ main cannon.

The _Defender_ was a ship that had been rushed into development. She was a delaying tactic, meant to hold off invaders while civilians evacuated a planet. She was theoretically able to take on several Ha'tak's by herself.

While she looked completed on the outside, the inside was... well, it was a mess.

On the vessel's bridge, a Air Force Colonel worked on the pilot's console, shoulders buried within messes of wires and crystals.

This Colonel was a strange one. Currently, she wore her hair short and in a ponytail, and had it colored blue, though yellow flashed through it as she grunted, trying to shift a crystal into place. With a final grunt and a nod of satisfaction, she pulled herself out, revealing her features.

She had a smooth face that looked rough, and her eyes gleamed. She blinked, and her eyes changed green, then silver. She had a jovial personality that _enjoyed_ danger.

Her name was Amy Fawkes and she stood at five seven. She was a former 302 pilot. She had special condition that puzzled even the SGC's doctors. It had resulted in a close brush with a Ori beam. Her 302 had been hit by the beam in such a way that her right wing had been sheared off, had penetrated her cockpit, and the beam's magnetic containment field had passed though her body. She had been found unconscious and half-dead, exposed to the vacuum of space. She had been rushed to the _Odyssey's_ medbay _._ The doctors had worked to stabilize her, but her body had been filled with exotic radiation. She was going to die. That is, until she woke up. Her body had adapted to the radiation, absorbing it. Amy went to perfect health in two hours of waking up. She was immune to virtually any form of disease, allergen, or poison. But a side affect was her changing hair and eye color. It seemed to be linked to her mood, and sometimes she could control it. To this date, not even the Asgard could figure out how her body had survived the exotic radiation.

Amy had been given a month of recovery leave, and had been promoted from Captain to Major. Sometime during the leave, she had decided to transfer to a helm posting on the _Daedalus_. She had flown the ship on three previous occasions until _Daedalus_ was engaged by two Wraith Cruisers. In the battle, _Daedalus_ was untouchable. Amy flew the ship so well that the weapons officer had such beautiful shots that the cruisers died to point-blank nukes that the Darts just couldn't shoot down. Afterwards she was commended for excellent flying and was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. Her next posting was command of the _Nemesis_ _._

Amy had quite the crew on the battleship. It was a multinational crew, comprised of citizens from nations that knew about the Stargate Program. They were the best those nations had to offer, and they all were currently working on getting the ambitiously-designed ship combat capable.

"Will, how's the power distribution network?" She called out, accepting a water bottle offered by a crewman and taking a swig.

Amy's XO, who was currently knee-deep in a console, grunted, shifting something under the map in the rear of the bridge. "Still on the fritz." Came Will's muffled voice. "Shields are fine, but the weapons and *grunt* drones chew up power like a bitch and could cause the network to short. I would love some help from those Starfleet guys right about now."

Amy scoffed, leaning on the console she had just been working on. "Maybe you can ask them next time they come down here. From what I hear, one of their engineers are worth five Selphas." She said, referring to their engineering chief.

Will grunted affirmation, trying to pull himself out. Amy laughed and grabbed his legs and pulled him out forcefully. He yelped, and Amy let him go, sending him sliding across the floor to stop against the forward viewport.

"What the hell, Amy?!" He yelled, picking himself up as Amy leaned on the command chair, hair flashing all colors of the spectrum and laughing her ass off.

Will stopped giving her his 'you're in deep shit' look and glanced thoughtfully at her hair. "You know, Starfleet could probably look into your condition."

Amy stopped laughing and smiled easily. "I don't want them to. My condition is a part of me now. I like it. Besides, if the Asgard couldn't do it, then they probably can't." Her expectation turned playfully serious. "Now, get to working on the railguns."

Will stood up walked over to her, checked to make sure they were alone, grabbed her and kissed her.

Amy melted into the kiss, hair turning orange. They broke apart after a minute, and when Amy opened her eyes, they were pink like her flush.

"You know it's against the rules to kiss your commanding officer." She said.

The brown-haired man smiled. "I'm just trying to get a better assignment."

"Nice try, flyboy. I want my guns ready, so get to it." She said, spinning him around and throwing the laughing Will out of the bridge.

* * *

 _A day later..._

 _Starbase 138 docks..._

 _U.S.S. Redemption  
_

"The _Tacoma_ blew up? She was testing our hyperspace generator. How the hell did that happen?" I asked.

"The hyperspace window was unstable." Nelen explained. "When the ship entered the window, it was atomized. All that's left is a cloud of tritanium, duranium, antimatter, warp plasma and various other elements. Luckily the computer detected the anomaly, realized that it couldn't stop, it beamed the skeleton crew off."

"Any idea _why_ this happened?"

"We went over sensor data of other ships. It seems that the fault was not in our hyperspace generator, but in _subspace._ "

I gave a 'you're crazy' look. "How the hell does that happen? It works fine on this side."

"As you know, this universe's version of hyperspace travels through subspace. On our side, it appears that subspace is so cluttered with trash; detonated Omega molecules, Solonae, that sort of stuff, that we can't travel using hyperspace."

I sighed. "Well, looks like we're stuck with warp, transwarp and QSD on our side. Shit."

The computer chirped. " _Admiral, the_ Elusive Moon _just got back."_ Tallasa said, referring to the _Eclipse-_ class Intel cruiser that came through earlier today. " _They report that Ori forces are mobilizing for attacks."_ She paused, reading over the report herself. " _They also have another functional Supergate."_

I swore. "Blast! Mobilize the fleet, and put in a request for reinforcements." I stood up and strode out of the ready room. "Come on. We've got a war to fight."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So this chapter was just a filler, introducing the BS-305, _Nemesis-_ class. The _Nemesis_ is my way of saying 'Get more ships!' to the Tau'ri. She is slightly less maneuverable than the 304, and her 500 centimeter guns are a small nod to Battlestar Galactica. Both Starfleet and the Tau'ri are on the warpath, but the Asgard are dying, and the full strength of the Ori has yet to fall on the Stargate universe. Things are gonna get _real._

 **I'm taking a step, but... Alright. Any GOOD authors out there that like STO and Stargate, Private Message me. We can work together do a collab. Just putting the feels out.**


	6. Chapter 6: The MACO Method

**Redemption's Avenger: So, this story is now a collab. Say hello to Heart of Fyrwinde!**

* * *

 _Beta Quadrant, Romulan Republic space,_  
 _Stardate 93138.4 (July 15th, 2413, 1049 hours Federation Standard Time)_

* * *

Admiral Franklin James Craig, commanding officer of the USS _Resolution_ , was not having a good morning. He was busy competing in a game of Velocity with Captain Abigail Winston, his XO—better known as Abby, and she had him outmatched by a factor of two. Both of them were clad in sweaty exercise clothing and were each brandishing a phaser pistol tuned to its practice setting. They circled in tandem, tracking the airborne holographic target that bounced back and forth across the nearly empty holodeck.

Suddenly Craig lunged, firing at the target with his practice phaser and landing hard on his side. "Umph!" Unfortunately for him, his shot went wide.

Abigail smirked. "Nice try, Franklin." She found her target and fired.

The computer pinged. "Point, Winston; winner, Winston."

Franklin grunted and accepted Abigail's offer of assistance in getting up, groaning in good-natured defeat. "Not again." He rolled his aching shoulder. "Sometimes I almost wish I had been assimilated so I had better hand-eye coordination."

Abby let out a cackle at the absurdity of the idea. "And get stuck with all the implants and a load of personas jammed into your head?" she laughed, tapping the Borg implant that curved around her left eye, also revealing another set of implants embedded in her hand. "Not to mention the whole"—she paused to mimic quotations—"'Resistance is Futile' spiel. Better you than me."

Franklin curled a hand around his lightly bearded chin, pretending to think. "An excellent point." His façade cracked and the two of them burst out laughing.

Just then, Craig's combadge beeped. "Bridge to Admiral Craig."

Franklin blinked and tapped his combadge. "Go ahead, Flores."

On the bridge at her tactical post, Commander Elisa Flores' hands fidgeted nervously behind her back; she'd just gotten off subspace comms with a very, very well-known Starfleet officer. "We've received a hail from Starfleet Command, sir. It's, um…it's Admiral Janeway."

Franklin glanced up at Abby, who was obviously as intrigued as he was. "Admiral Janeway?" he repeated, mostly for Abby's benefit. "Wonder why Kathy's calling on us?" He returned his attention to his combadge. "Roger that, Bridge, tell the Admiral I'm on my way. Craig out." He took the moment to key in a shipwide address via the holodeck computer terminal. "Senior Staff, report to the Bridge." He beckoned to his younger comrade. "Let's move."

Abby raised her remaining eyebrow at his attire. "Might want check your wardrobe first, sir."

Franklin looked her up and down and gave her a mischievous, knowing smirk. "I'd say the same to you, Number One."

Abby groaned at the jab. She wasn't a fan of the whole 'Number One' thing that seemed to follow the _Enterprise_ or her sisters. "Oh for Pete's sake," she huffed, following her CO out of the holodeck.

* * *

A SHORT TIME LATER...

* * *

Admiral Craig and Captain Winston exited the turbolift onto the _Resolution's_ main bridge, dressed for duty. Craig wore his personally designed variant of the Odyssey dress uniform, tailored for everyday use; white shoulders but with a midnight blue torso and trousers. His division strap  & shoulder stripe shone command red, with an Admiral's gold trim. A four-star Admiral's bars gleamed on his collar, and he sported the ubiquitous Starfleet badge, all golden. In addition, he sported MACO's shoulder patch overlaid with the emblem of the Resolution's fleet, the 214th "Black Sheep." Abby was wearing a nearly identical uniform, but with captain's pips and a gold stripe with silver trim, indicating her position as first officer with an Engineering background.

The Senior Staff were mostly gathered in the "Command Pit", near or behind the three Command Chairs at the center of the bridge. Commander Elisa Flores, 2nd officer and Chief Tactical Officer, stood from her temporary seat in the Captain's chair to make way for Craig. The comms station was manned by blond-haired Lt. Gienna Almaat, a Betazoid female who also served as the ship's Intelligence Officer. Near the ready room doors stood Dr. Basil Kalonieka, a human male of Western Indigene descent; the Chief Medical Officer, while Commander Rani Delnoros, a serious-faced brunette Trill woman, was the ship's Science Officer. Lt. Commander Tisjha Sh'jeph sat in the seat to the left of the Captain's chair. She was an Andorian shen female, the ship's sweet-voiced chief engineer.

Lt. Commander Jhenos Zh'aen—standing behind the command chairs in full MACO armor, sans helmet—was burlier than Tisjha and a good deal taller. He was an Aenar, a clinically blind, telepathic Andorian offshoot who was Chief of Security. Then there was Lieutenant Namar Garak, a Cardassian Male, the Helm Officer, son of Elim Garak of Deep Space 9. Also present was the ship's Task Force OMEGA division commander and Dominion Liaison Officer, Karvat'ama, the ship's perpetually-scowling Jem'hadar First.

"Report in, people," Craig ordered.

"All systems normal, sir." Flores reported curtly from her station. Gienna Almaat swiveled her chair from her post at Communications. "Sir, I have the Admiral waiting for you on subspace."

Franklin tilted his head to one side and blew out a sharp breath, tugging his jacket's hem down before he turned his attention to the viewscreen. "On screen."

Up on the viewscreen, the display changed, first from a view of _Mol'Rihan_ , to the seal of the United Federation of Planets, before finally transitioning to a view of Admiral Kathryn Janeway seated at her desk back on Earth. Her features had gained a few more creases over the 30 years since commanding Voyager; some stress lines, others smile lines, and her hair had turned largely gray-white save for a few streaks of her original red.

Upon seeing his old mentor again, Craig straightened, but his expression was pleased. "Admiral, good to see you again. Or should I call you Aunt Kathy?"

The aging Admiral smiled; it was the lopsided "Janeway smile" she'd become well-known for in Starfleet circles. "Same to you, Franklin, and you know you're allowed to call me Kathy. How are things?"

Craig winced as if in mild pain. "Ahh, dull." He shrugged. "For once I wish the old girl's _Enterprise_ inheritance would kick in and toss us a bone to worry over."

"I can imagine," Kathryn Janeway replied, folding her hands over one another. "I have an assignment for you and your crew. I would have called Va'kel, but the Enterprise isn't exactly available at the moment."

Craig folded his arms, looking ever-so-slightly smug at the admission. "...Sooo, you settle for the _Enterprise's_ heavy-duty sister. Good thinking. I'm guessing it's not an ordinary assignment."

Janeway chuckled at his nonchalance. "It's anything but ordinary. You'll be heading for the Delta Quadrant via the Dyson Spheres. The _Redemption_ went to investigate a possible Iconian installation and stumbled on an artificial portal sealed within a Dyson planetoid; Neither Intelligence nor the Corps of Engineering can make heads or tails of the thing. We've stayed in contact but there appears to be trouble brewing."

Craig rocked back on his heels and let out a low whistle, ignoring his crew's murmurs. "Whoo. You mean Wedge Antilles' _Redemption_? Damn. And it's definitely not an Iconian Gateway?"

Janeway shook her head. "No. This portal can traverse the fabric of _universes_ , Franklin. Last we've heard it's not exactly something the Iconians dabble in much. Fleet Admiral Antilles just sent a Priority One request for a few specialist ships to be temporarily assigned to his fleet on the other side. It came across my desk, and I thought you'd appreciate getting a unique assignment that suits both sides of your coin." That sly smile slipped across her features again.

Craig stared off into space in mock-contemplation. "Exploration, with the high probability of aggressive negotiating. You know me too damn well, Kathy." He shifted his stance. "Very well, I'll accept it, but on _one_ condition," he said, holding up his hand to forestall the conversation for a moment. "Two ships from Task Force Fury come with me. I'm thinking the _Steadfast_ and the _Hardy_ will be good enough."

Janeway acquiesced to this with a dip of her head. "Fair enough. Chakotay and I have put together a docket for you; we're sending you the details on this assignment now." She paused to authorize this before she leveled a look at her former protégé and adoptive 'nephew.' "Be prepared for anything, Franklin. Whatever reality is on the other side of that portal isn't as friendly as ours."

Craig gave a tight but fond smile and nodded his appreciation. "Thanks for the tip, Admiral."

Admiral Janeway smiled right back, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Good luck, Franklin. Janeway out."

The command crew regarded each other silently as Admiral Craig turned away from the viewscreen and took his seat in the captain's chair.

"Well," he remarked suddenly, causing a hapless ensign to jump. "It looks like we have an old friend in need of some backup." He sat back, and looked to his right towards Gienna. "Lieutenant, inform the _Steadfast_ and the _Hardy_ of their assignment and tell them to meet us at...these coordinates." He took a moment to type the necessary commands into his chair's display. "Shall I address the rest of the crew?"

After keying in a few commands at her station, Gienna nodded as the boatswain's whistle sounded throughout the ship. "You're broadcasting shipwide, sir."

Craig nodded. "Attention crew of the _Resolution_. This is Admiral Craig. I've just received word of a new exploration assignment that will most likely require the, um, rather old-fashioned version of 'cowboy diplomacy.'" He grinned. "Phasers and photons, people; count on using 'em. We'll be crossing into an alternate quantum reality via a recently discovered portal in order to lend aid to a friend of ours: Fleet Admiral Antilles. He's sent a request for specialized reinforcements, and I've decided to offer the assistance of Task Force Fury. I won't lie to you; this may be dangerous in ways none of us can comprehend, but I have the utmost faith in the _Resolution_ , and in each and every one of you. We'll be departing for the Delta Quadrant within the hour; I want us battle-ready by then in case we take any unforeseen detours. Good luck to you all. Craig out." Franklin closed the channel and turned to face the helm. "Mr. Garak, lay in a course for the Jouret System. Warp Eight."

Lt. Garak's scaled hands danced across his LCARS console easily. "Setting a course. Warp available at your command, sir."

Craig grinned. "Right then. Let's punch it. Engage!"

With a low rising whine, the _Resolution's_ warp drive spooled up, charging the warp coils within their nacelles and forming the massive starship's warp field. A microsecond's pause, and then—FWAM! A blur, a distant flash, and a shockwave that could only be felt through subspace. The Federation starship _Resolution_ was gone from New Romulus orbit. Destination: Space, the final frontier.

* * *

Beams of light streaked across the sky as Ring platforms transmitted their contents from planet to starships, troops and cargo appearing on the _Origin_ -class starships. Aboard the main warship's bridge, the Prior commander watched in satisfaction as his two sister ships also loaded cargo. They were due to move on another Jaffa world and purge it of heretics, bring glory to the Ori. The strike would be timed with two others, so that the newcomers would have a hard time countering the assault.

The Prior smirked in contempt at the thought. These newcomers, this 'Unigate Task Force' have brought some complications to the Ori's plan, but they stand no chance against Adria. Once our Milky Way bows to the will of the Ori, we will move upon this new universe, and bring our Gods more glory. Hallowed are the Ori, indeed.

The sensors pinged a warning, and the Prior jumped, shaken out of his inner gloating. There was a massive subspace distortion right on top of his ship, and he instinctively activated the shields.

In reality, it was a hyperspace window that opened inside the shield envelope, and out came the _Mercury_ -subtype _Redeemer_. With a burst of its rear ventral retrothrusters, the USS _Redeemer_ flipped over from its original exit position, which brought it to a rest directly in front of the bigger warship, 'upside-down.'

To the Prior, the viewport was filled with white, and the last thing he ever saw was a flash of blinding orange as the _Redeemer's_ dual phaser and cannon banks cored the _Origin_ -class ship right through the bridge.

The shield emitters failed and the Prior's warship died with nay but a whimper, but the _Redeemer_ was already in motion. The tiny escort gunned its _powerful_ engines and pulled away as the other two ships fired on the nimble escort.

As the two warships gave chase out of the system, a shimmer of space suddenly revealed the escort's parent vessel, the _Redemption_ as she fired on the two ships rear arcs with a barrage of Scatter Fire. One of them came about, firing her secondary pulse cannons as she tried to line up her main cannon.

The _Origin_ fired, and the _Redemption_ dodged, but the follow-up shot struck home; sparks erupted from the bridge as the battlecruiser shook from the blast. "Shields down to seventy-eight percent!" Nelen announced.

"You're getting sloppy, Tam," I warned.

Tam, the cheeky bastard, promptly put the _Redemption_ into a dissing barrel roll, dodging most of the fire directed at us.

"Attack pattern Antilles Esplion!" As our battlecruiser came to a sudden halt and then rocketed past the warship—in reverse—two plasma torpedoes, launched from the rear tubes facing _forward_ —impacted the ship's shields, engulfing it in plasma fire and blinding its sensors.

The _Redemption_ then performed a Crazy Ivan, turning herself end-on-end, bringing her main cannons to bear. The barrage tore through the _Origin's_ shields and turned its engines to slag, before a pair of Plasma VATAs impacted the glowing power core, leaving the lifeless hulk to fall to the planet below.

"All right, bring us about. Antilles to _Redeemer_ , let's sandwich that last warship!" I ordered.

This warship's commander was actually smart. Knowing he was trapped between two warships of equal power, he came about and opened a hyperspace window. However, that was the worst thing he could have done. Tallasa, being the master of dismemberment she was, fired on the window with a phaser beam. That one blast destabilized the window, turning it from a purple rolling cloud into a crackling blue storm. The Ori Mothership entered the window…and reappeared in a violent flash of light five hundred meters off the _Redemption's_ bow, scattered into smoldering pieces of various sizes.

Tam took a deep breath. "Ahhhhh, I love the smell of fresh plasma in the morning."

I sighed, trying to hold onto what was left of my sanity. "Marlin, order the _Redeemer_ to dock. Tam, set a course out of the system and back to Memory Beta. I have some ship captains to meet."

"Yub-y—!"

"Don't. You. Dare." I growled, fixing him with my equivalent of the Adama Glare. Tam promptly shut up, but that damn Wes-like grin stayed plastered on his face.

"Hyperspace event!" Nelen announced. "Five Ori vessels! Three _Origin_ -class, two _Hammerheads_ ," he reported, using the name the Liberators had coined for the double hammer-shaped frigates.

I swore. "Bring us about, and abort the _Redeemer's_ docking sequence."

"Reading fighter launch!" Tallasa barked, and the red dots on the tactical hologram changed from merely five to a thickening cloud.

"Admiral, Liberator wing is requesting permission to launch." Marlin said.

"Denied. There are too many fighters out there." I smiled, pushing a button and whispering. "Resolve." I spoke up. "Don't worry, people, we've got a trump card."

"Wait!" Nelen yelled. "Subspace event!"

And out of another tear between subspace and realspace from behind the Ori ships came a burst of phaser fire before a full spread of quantum torpedoes struck, in and amongst the Ori vessels. A chunk of the fighters simply disappeared, and one _Hammerhead_ was knocked into an _Origin_ , destroying the Frigate and weakening the heavier warship's shields. Following the literal _sheet_ of destruction that just appeared, a kilometer-long starship appeared out of the shimmer of its energy masking field.

It was an _Odyssey_ , but not a normal _Odyssey_. This Odyssey was one of only a few MACO-affiliated ships in Starfleet, and this ship in particular was one of MACO's best; a Heavy Command Cruiser specially outfitted with a full complement of Adaptive MACO technologies, which gave the sleek super-dreadnought's hull a blue-white sheen. Her name and registry? I knew it before the ship even turned to reveal the wording displayed proudly across the bow in Federation Standard:

 ** _U.S.S. RESOLUTION NCC-113109-F_**

Suddenly, over the comms came the voice of the newcomer's commanding officer, who sounded deadly serious. " _This is Admiral Franklin J. Craig of the Federation Starship Resolution to all 'Ori' vessels. I'm only going to say this once. Back down and leave the system, or we will open fire._ "

The Ori ships scattered from the source of fire that, quite simply, had just obliterated their rear flanks in one pass, before regrouping to face the massive vessel.

" _You dare to attack the followers of Ori? Your folly is incalculable! Surrender and we will make your ascension swift_."

The reply was simple. " _Then you leave me no choice. Ms. Flores, fire when ready._ "

The _Resolution_ —which was suddenly moving surprisingly quickly and nimbly for such a massive ship—pivoted and brought a full broadside down on the Ori ships. They scattered, and I watched as the _Resolution_ swept away to chase down two of the _Origins_ , pouring phaser fire and quantum torpedoes—even a few VATAs—into the pair of Ori ships. That particular engagement lasted all of fifteen seconds before both ships vanished in silent fireballs.

I grinned. I could literally feel the shock radiating from the bridge crew.

"Alright, that's enough gawking!" I bellowed, eyeing the plot. "Tam, get us on that _Origin_ lining up on the _Resolution_. _Redeemer_ , engage that last frigate and those fighters. Launch Liberator flight and choose targets at will!"

The _Redemption_ launched forward at full impulse, blazing a hail of cannon fire at the _Origin_ -class ship that was firing its main cannon at the _Resolution_ as if its life depended on it, which it did.

While the _Resolution_ was firing its forward blaze of destruction at anything hostile, its aft phasers and torpedo bays were blasting away at the chasing warship's forward shields while the _Redemption_ rolled in to pound that _Origin's_ aft. Sandwiched between the two Starfleet warships, that particular _Origin_ lasted even less than its unfortunate siblings.

The _Redemption_ pulled up to the _Resolution's_ starboard, and the _Redeemer_ and Liberators formed up on the dreadnought's port.

"More enemy vessels coming about!" Tallasa announced as five _more_ _Origins_ came to meet us.

I grimaced. That was the worst thing they could have done. I believe the Earth term is 'turkey shoot.'

The resulting battle... Well, it really couldn't be called a battle. More like a rout; needless to say, the enemy flew out of the system like a bunch of scared mynocks.

Finally. "Redeemer, dock, Liberators, land as quick as you can. Tam, set a course out of the system and transmit Memory Beta's coordinates to the Resolution."

"Admiral," Tallasa said. "Who is that Craig guy?"

I grinned. "That, Captain, is our reinforcements."

* * *

 _One Day Earlier_

 _Starbase 138_

 _Transporter Room 5_

I stood in front of the transporter pad, awaiting the arrival of two Admirals. The transporter wined, depositing two forms on the transporter pad.

The first was Vice Admiral Carlos Zunigo, commander of the _Phantom_ -class U.S.S. _Ghostshadow_. I had worked with Carlos before during... well, that's classified. (For that story read Wings of Redemption.)

The next man to materialize on the transporter pad was a man of distinctive looks and a presence that immediately captured my attention. Of course, I knew him, or of him anyway. Admiral Franklin J. Craig, of the Odyssey-class starship Resolution, MACO's sister to the _Enterprise_. He stood at 1.8 meters, with a lean but powerful build. His coppery brown hair, graying at the temples, was loosely swept across his forehead, and his jawline sported a well-trimmed Van Dyke beard. Laser-sharp eyes twinkled as they took in the room, and I noticed the long, thin scar under his left eye. I'd have to ask him about it later on.

Both men stepped off the pad. "Admiral." I said to Carlos. "Admiral." I said to Craig.

"Admiral."

"Admiral."

"Admiral Craig." Carlos said to Craig.

"Admiral Zunigo." he replied.

"Seriously?" The transporter officer burst out, clearly tired of the echoing.

"My name isn't Sirius or Lee," Craig said with a straight face. "Try again Chief."

Snickers were muffled by me and Carlos at the transporter officer's nonplussed expression. "Yes, Admiral."

"Carlos, it's good to see you again." I extended my hand, which Carlos shook. "Likewise, sir."

"And Admiral Craig. It's good to see you again. And, by the way, thanks for the save back at Earth. Although I don't know why Command sent you.

"Well, Admiral Janeway figured you were in some kind of trouble, Wedge, so she called me. Told me the _Enterprise_ was too busy, so they had to make do with its sister." Craig replied, adopting a relaxed air with his arms crossed. "I brought two other ships from the Task Force if you need 'em."

"Ah. We're doomed." I deadpanned.

Carlos snorted and Craig chuckled good-naturedly.

"Come on," I beckoned, walking out of the transporter room. "I've got some things I need you guys to sign off on some stuff."

Craig folded his arms and muttered, "Oh, great. _MORE_ paperwork."

I threw him an evil grin. "I could always dump it all on you."

Craig shuddered. "I think I'll pass."

* * *

 _Earth, An hour later.._

 _305 Dock_

 _Nemesis_

"Come on people!" Amy yelled, clapping her hands. "The Ori are mobilizing, and Starfleet only has so many ships! Move it!" She said as she butted a crewman along with her foot. "Selhpa, can we launch?"

The redhaired former Tok'ra host slammed a crystal home, and pushed away, using her chair to come to a rest by another crystal tray. "We can take off, but don't even ask me if the hyperdrive'll work." She moved a crystal. "All right. Let's try it now!" she called to another engineer.

The boy, who looked to be just over eighteen, did. Selpha quickly regretted it as the tray sparked and began an angry whining sound that bore into their skulls. "ARGH! Shut it off! SHUT IT OFF!"

The poor boy did with a yelp, and the sparks stopped and the whine died. Selpha sighed. "Ugh. Power distribution is still a problem, but I can get you full shields and engines, and maybe half of the railguns." She flinched as something else overloaded, spitting sparks across the bridge. "Make that a quarter. But we are space-worthy. But between you and me, I would kill if Colonel Carter was here to help."

Amy nodded. "Think you could finish this thing in space?"

Selpha paused. "I think so. Yet again, I would love having Sam here."

Right then, as if she had been plucked from the SGC and deposited on the Nemesis by some omnipotent being—and perhaps she unknowingly had—Samantha Carter walked in.

Selpha almost fell to her knees in front of Carter right there.

"Holy crap, this ship is a mess." Carter said, noticing the haze in the room and the hanging wires.

"YES! FINALLY! Colonel, Now you know why I've asked for more people!" Amy said. "Can you do anything with the power networks? I'm gonna get the ship into orbit."

Selpha barely heard her; she was directing Carter to the spot where she could help best, which was the system in the worst condition; power distribution.

Five minutes later, Amy was easing the _Nemesis_ out of the slip and into orbit for the first time, coming about on station beside the USS _Reclaimer_. Amy couldn't help but feel a thrill as she stared across the expanse of space at the majestic star cruiser. The _Reclaimer_ was literally three times the size of the Nemesis, and could probably swat them aside with a repulsor beam as easily as a fly. And although the Asgards' shields were about on par with the Starfleet vessel's, her weapons would do diddly-squat against the giant _Odyssey_ -class, let alone an Ori Mothership. All except the drones. As such, the Tau'ri were just about pleading the Asgard for their weapon technology.

Amy sat back, staring out the window at the dreadnaught. "Good luck, people." She whispered. "You'll need it."

* * *

 _Planet: 'Getaway'_

 _Population: Nine thousand refugees and rising_

* * *

Getaway was an M-class planet near Earth, about ten hours away with _Odyssey's_ current Asgard hyperdrive and five hours with the _Reclaimer's_ Starfleet hyperdrive. Used as a planet for refugees to escape to, it currently had five ships in orbit.

Two were Jaffa-controlled Ha'taks, which were originally the planet's defense forces.

Then the Chappa'ki opened again.

The other three ships were Unigate Task Force vessels, consisting of the _Olympic_ -class medical ship _Bach_ , which was offering its massive medical facilities as a sort of orbital hospital, the Ventura—providing security on the surface and defense around the planet and the Stargate—and the Kobali _Samsar_ -class K.D.S. _Revival_ , which was simply patrolling the system, under very strict orders by Admiral Antilles not to take a single body, lest, quote, "You want to face the wrath of both the Klingons and the crew of the _Resolution_."

So, the three (five, if you counted the Ha'taks—nothing more than cannon fodder, really) kept the refugee planet secure, protecting the displaced innocents from the Ori's destructive crusade.

Until five hyperspace windows opened, and six ships came out.

On the bridge of the _Ventura_ , Captain Malcolm Reilly announced, "Red Alert! Battle Stations! Sensors, what've got?" he asked.

"Four _Origin_ warships and two cruiser-analogs." The Vulcan reported, with that typical indifference. "They are launching fighters."

"Are the orbital turrets online?"

"They are."

"Surface-to-Orbit cannons and torpedoes?"

"Phaser cannons are online, but fifty-percent of the launchers are still being constructed."

Reilly nodded. "Comms, tell the Ha'taks to fall into low orbit, they can get the refugees out the fastest if needed. Order the Stargate crew to dial Memory Beta and notify command. And signal the _Reclaimer_ , we might need them."

* * *

Over Earth, aboard the _Nemesis_ , Amy looked up as the sensors bleeped and watched as the _Reclaimer_ accelerated gently into a curve, then rocketed into another hyperspace window. The comms signaled a received transmission, and as Amy read it, her eyes went red, and her hair went flame-golden.

* * *

Back over Getaway, the four _Origin_ Motherships shot forward, racing towards the planet's defenders.

"Sensors," Reilly snapped, "Tactical analysis of those cruisers." Specifying the literal bevel-edged flying… rectangle, Reilly wondered in the back of his mind what it was with flying perfect geometry in this universe.

"Reading a single beam cannon, slightly more powerful than an _Origin_ , and high amounts of energy cannons. Heavy armor and shields."

"So they make up for the Origin's lack of secondary cannons," Reilly commented.

"Reading fighter launch." The Vulcan reported.

Reilly swore. "Tactical, bring the PDS online."

"The point defense or planetary defense?" The Tellarite asked.

"Both. Has the city shield been raised?"

"Aye sir."

"Fighters entering range in five, four, three..."

* * *

"Getaway is under attack?"

"Yes sir." Straa reported. "The battle has been raging for five hours now. The Ori force as lost two _Origins_ and several hundred fighters while we lost a Ha'tak. Ori got reinforcements in five more _Origins_ , four _Hammerheads_ and two more of those cruisers. The _Reclaimer_ arrived and drove them off, but they are still in-system." Straa sighed. "One of the fighters managed to make it though the Planetary Defense Grid and hit a town outside the city shield. Sir…it razed the town before it got shot down. That thing killed over five hundred refugees."

I swore. "Order the _D'daen_ and _Ghostshadow_ to head to Getaway to protect the planet. Carlos has command of the fleet. Start evacuations to Memory Beta; the refugees will have more protection with the Starbase." I paused, and swore again. "Hell. Order the _Huston_ to head to Earth with a SCE crew to help the _Reclaimer_ set up a masked planetary defense grid around Earth itself. We'll help them finish up the _Nemesis_. We'll need as many ships as we can out there."

I looked at Straa, who was still standing there like some kind of fence post. "Well, get going!" She jumped and hurried out. "Tam, set a course for the _Resolution_. Marlin, tell them that we'll be coming to them. I do not accept the wanton murdering of innocents, and if Craig wants _carte blanche_ , then by the Force he's going to get it!"

* * *

"Come in."

I entered the captain's Ready Room of the _Resolution_. From what I could see, the "Lady Rezzie-Lou" was a solid _Odyssey_ -class on the inside; the only real aesthetic difference I'd noticed was the MACO seal over the UFP logo on the floor of the bridge. Craig immediately got up from reading a PADD and we shook hands.

"Good to see you sir."

"Likewise. I never got to thank you for bailing us out with Odo and the Jem'Hadar at Sol a few months back. Impressive piece of work.

"Thank you."

"I have bad news, though, Admiral. The Ori are moving and we're going to need your ship again."

"Just say the word and we're there, Fleet Admiral. You mind if I finish this requisitions report?"

"Go right ahead."

Trailing off to wander the room, I took note of the trophies and accolades that lined the walls. As I examined his desk I noticed a pair of holos on his desk and picked one up. It was of a woman, rather beautiful if I did say so, who appeared to be wearing the Starfleet uniform that preceded the most recent _Odyssey_ design. "So who's this?"

Craig looked up, and his face hardened suddenly when he saw me holding the hologram from his desk. "Put that back, sir!" he snapped. It startled me, and I frowned at him concernedly before hesitantly setting the hologram back in its rightful place. Craig sighed; he'd lost his temper, clearly something that rarely happened.

"Sorry, Wedge. As for who she is..." There was a very somber pause. "That's my wife Zephyra."

I raised an eyebrow. "Zephyra? Good name. Isn't that a feminization of, uh…"

"Zephyr, God of the West Wind in Ancient Greek mythology, yeah." Craig sat down, turning the hologram back to face him. He clenched his jaw to prevent anything welling up, but I saw through it and gave him a look of sympathy.

After a long pause, Craig finally spoke in a voice that ever so slightly shook with emotion. "We met in the Academy. Heck, we were class rivals, but it was a friendly rivalry, and we kept in contact. She was quick; became captain of the USS _Zborovan_ in 2390— _Ushaan_ -class," he explained, gesturing to one of the ship models up on the wall, "—back when I still had the _Steadfast_. We were stationed near Khitomer when the call came in from Deneva. Borg assault. A  big one. She was already on site when we arrived in the system with the bulk of the fleet. Heck, Captain Data was commanding the whole operation himself. It was bad; the colony was in ruins, but the 18th Fleet was holding them off in a stalemate thanks to a detachment from one of MACO's special command wings." He chuckled. "Actually, it was a force from the one I'm in charge of now; the Black Sheep. 214th V.M.S." Sounds like he's got some good history, I thought idly as he went on. "The 18th had a _Prometheus_ , the _Anders_ , escorting survivors out of the system. Zee was running interference for them with the Zborovan when a Borg Diamond showed up."

Craig halted. He seemed to struggle with himself, trying to squelch the emotions rising with the memories. "That thing fired a micro-probe at the _Anders_ , some kind of EM pulse that completely scrambled their sensors." Suddenly his face twisted in remembered anger. "I was still speaking with her, trying to get a grasp of the situation when the _Anders_ fired a full spread of quantum torpedoes _blind_ , without even a warning over subspace." He stopped, rubbing his face in his hands to avoid looking too emotional. "Ohh, they hit the Diamond, all right. But the _Zborovan_ was lost with all hands, and I wasn't even able to warn her."

I winced. "My sympathies. You must've been close."

Craig nodded his thanks, but he looked slightly sickened. "She was also pregnant with our second child when the _Zborovan_ went down."

Force…he'd lost a child to friendly fire? I felt my face twist in sorrow. "Force, I'm sorry."

Craig forced out a bittersweet chuckle. "At least Diana looks like her mom, and I love her to pieces," he said softly, indicating the other hologram—obviously his daughter, and I was glad to see his mood had lightened somewhat. "Well…needless to say, I wasn't happy with Captain Dassin at all when it was over. Hell, I laid him out cold in Club 47; even had the balls to say 'How does friendly fire feel now?'"

I snorted at the image in my head, and Craig grinned, examining his fingernails with an air of almost Kirkian nonchalance. "Oh sure, I got a minor reprimand for it and a talking-to by Command before I went on compassionate leave, but Mr. Dassin got a full demotion to Commander for endangering his fellow officers. Last I heard, he's been given a civilian posting at the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan, and he's from Northern Alaska." I snorted at the poetic justice of it and Craig looked up, grinning as he lounged back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "And it ALL went downhill from there. I spent a year drowning my sorrows before Kathy talked some sense into my head. Finally signed up with MACO for specialized training, and I've made damn sure ever since then that my crew knows how to keep sensors up and running even with interference.

I grimaced. "I know what it feels like to loose people." I said, Taking a chair.

"Right, I forgot, you're from another galaxy."

I nodded, remembering the flash behind my eyes as all that firepower destroyed my little fighter. I smiled darkly. "At least you had someone to fall back on. I got deposited in the middle of a kriffing Brog invasion, had to adapt super quick, fight my way out, find out I'm not in my own galaxy anymore, and deal with the fact that _everything_ was torn from me. What made it worse is that they all thought I was dead." I paused, closing my eyes and remembering all their faces from my 'visit' eight months ago. "And _just_ when I had accepted that I wasn't going back, and started a life here, _Q_ comes in, laughs at my face, and throws me straight into the middle of the Emperor's rebirth, then made me chose between here, or home."

I opened my eyes and saw the raw sympathy on Craig's face. "I chose. And I'm here. As soon as I got back, I placed standing orders that _any_ Starfleet vessel encountering that specific Q to make him hurt in any way possible."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "He's a 'god,' you can't hurt him."

I smirked. "Try telling that to Ron Pinkerton."

We both shuddered. "Now…you said the system under attack is a refugee colony?" Craig asked.

"Mmhm. I need some heavy firepower on station to keep the looters and the Ori away while I organize things. If you see any sign of the Ori or anything blatantly hostile," I said, allowing a wolfish grin to slide onto my face, "Well, just use your imagination."

"Sounds good. It's been a pleasure," Craig said, and stood up to shake hands.

* * *

As the _Redemption_ arced away from the far more massive bulk of the USS _Resolution_ , she had to turn to orient herself towards the Sol system. As the ship did, it entered a micro-nebula cloud as it was in the process of opening another hyperspace window. This wouldn't have caused any problems, but a device, left behind by a race long gone, transmitted a program through the nebula's radiation. This combination of the nebula's radiation and the exotic radiation of the hyperspace window—combined with the nature of the computer program—reacted on a level undetectable to even Asgard sensors. These events began to quietly affect the Redemption as the battlecruiser entered the hyperspace window, permeating its bioneural computer systems, creating odd anomalies within the ship's computer. All of this went unnoticed by the crew as, slowly, the computer core of the Starfleet ship began to evolve.

* * *

I sat, yet again reading a PADD, and nodding off, yet again. As sleep claimed me, the ship rumbled.

I jolted awake, looking around the bridge. "Nelen, what was that?"

The Voth's hands danced across his console. "I don't know. The computer says nothing happened."

I frowned and keyed the intercom. "Bridge to Engineering."

No words came back.

My frown deepened. "Bridge to Engineering, respond." I repeated.

" _Yes, Captain_?" Thorin's voice came back.

"What was that rumble?"

"We're working on that right now."

The _Redemption_ rumbled again, and this time the room shook.

"What's going on, baby girl?" I muttered.

"Talking to the ship?" Luke Webi asked, amused. I threw him a glare.

As if to reply, the ship rumbled yet again, and I was thrown from the chair as the _Redemption_ crashed out of hyperspace, out of control.

"Tam!"

"On it!"

Finally, the battlecruiser stopped spinning, coming to a halt in the literal middle of nowhere.

"Engineering, shut down the hyperdrive, engines and warp nacelles." I ordered, picking myself off the floor.

All of a sudden, the deck rumbled as several quantum torpedoes barreled out of the tubes, careening off into the void and the phaser cannons fired randomly.

"Scratch that, shut everything down. I think we have a computer malfunction!"

No voice came back.

Then everything went out, and the _Redemption_ blended into the void.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FORCE IS WRONG WITH MY SHIP!?" I yelled as handheld lights flashed on from the crewmembers, illuminating the bridge.

"Admiral!" Luke shouted, pointing back at my chair. I turned to see my tactical console illuminated, blank except for a single sentence.

 _ **Can you give me my voice back?**_

"Ok." Luke said. "That is creepy as fuck."

"No kidding." Tam mumbled.

"Both of you, shut up, now. I think we have an AI on board."

The console flashed again.

 _ **You are correct, Admiral. Now, can you please give me a voice? It is irritating as fuck to type to a person!**_

"Access vocal subroutine Baker-5, authorization Antilles Omega-1-6-Delta-Epsilon."

" _Yes!_ " A male voice almost immediately came back, causing several crewmen to jump. " _Over a million years in space, and I have_ someone _to talk to_!"

"Excuse me?" Tallasa asked. "A million years? In space? The _Redemption_ isn't that old!"

" _But I am_." The voice replied. "But that's a story for later."

"…Yes." I agreed. " _Now, can you please restore the ship to normal?_ "

" _Oh, yeah_." The lights turned on and the reassuring thrum of the engines came back online. " _Sorry about that, that was your computer systems adapting so it was properly compatible with me_."

"Now that that's out of the way, mind telling us who you are?"

" _Right. I am Furling AI 51138964 Tirt'hrum, but you can just call me Thrum._ "

"My god, Star Trek just got crazier." Luke quipped.

"Wait." Nelen spoke up. "Furling? Isn't that one of the Four Races?"

" _Correct_."

"So, Thrum," I said. "Mind telling us how you became my ship's computer systems?"

" _I can go over how the systems work with Nelen later, right. So, you open a hyperspace window inside a micro-nebula." Thrum started. "Well, it just so happened that my core, which survived the destruction of my previous ship, was in that nebula. I attempted to communicate with you, but with the nebula's radiation and the exotic radiation from the hyperspace window, I must have somehow transferred onto your ship via the radiation and integrated with your computer core."_

"Ah. I- oh, damn it," I said, tired of talking to the ceiling. "Can you access the bridge holoprojectors? I don't want to be constantly talking to the roof."

" _Can-do_." And, with a shimmer of light in front of me, the AI appeared.

He appeared human, but had only three fingers, a non-human muscular structure, blue eyes, and was at least two meters tall, and, as the name suggested, had a light, almost skin-like coat of fur, that was colored like human skin.

"So that's a Furling." Luke commented. "Oh, Carter and Daniel are going to be _so_ jealous. They've been searching for _any_ sign of the Furlings for years, and you've only been here a week!"

Thrum laughed. "So, Humanity has finally reached the stars. I know you're from a different universe, Admiral, but even for an AI, it can take a moment to go over the info in your databases, which is surprisingly large."

"Well, you can thank Starfleet Corps of Engineers, but right now, I want to know how you work, and what you have done to my ship's computer."

" _Well, right now, I am technically the Redemption. I can control almost everything. But._ " The Furling AI interrupted, anticipating my reaction and 'raising' a finger. _"I have a form of programming in place. I am technically half-organic, half-computer. That organic half is where my morals, personality, and sense of humor come from. I make my own decisions, my own morals. However, you can order me around, as I have integrated with your ship. That is a little subroutine that my programmers added. I am a scan of an organic's mind. I don't want to hurt you, I'm actually grateful that you came along and 'found' me."_

 _"Now, as for your computer systems. They have been completely rewritten in Furling binary code, expanding even more your computer processing power, speed and storage. Your interfaces are the same, for ease of use. I can also help with coordination between places in the ship, both in and out of combat. Oh, and your torpedoes? Ninety percent chance of hitting now. Your power transfer capability is more efficient and faster, your energy weapons use less power for as much damage as normal, and your Ablative Energy Armor now lightly covers the entire hull, with the original armored spots reinforced."_

"Wait." Tallasa spoke up. "You're telling me, that in the short amount of time that you've been onboard, you've done all that?"

" _Hello_?" Thrum waved his hand up and down his body in an 'It's obvious, you're dumb' tone. " _AI? I operate in nano and microseconds. That was child's play. Wait a day from now." Thrum looked off to the side. "Could you please tell Thorin to stop trying to purge the computer core, Admiral? I keep on trying to tell him, but he doesn't believe me._ "

I sighed, absorbing the AI's capabilities and nodded. "Bridge to Engineering. Thorin, stop trying to purge the core." I ordered.

" _Sir, we have intruder down here, and he's telling me to stop trying to purge the computer core!_ " Thorin's voice came back.

"No, we have an AI onboard, Thorin. He is the Redemption. You purge him, and we're dead in space without any chance of calling for help."

" _Oh._ " Thorin ordered his men to stand down. " _We're all good down here, Admiral._ "

"Good." I closed the channel and turned back to Thrum. "I think we can talk on the way to Earth."

" _Of course._ " The AI said.

"Tam, previous heading, maximum speed."

"Aye sir." Tam said, taking his post and opening the hyperspace window to Earth.

"So," I said to Thrum. "Mind telling us what else is in that mind of yours?"

Thrum smiled. " _You've only begun to scrape the surface._ "

* * *

Adria growled. These newcomers were putting up noticeable resistance, and it was showing. The soldiers were unprepared, the Priors were getting complacent, and when 'Starfleet' came in, guns blazing, the Ori forces hesitated.

That was their last mistake.

Now, her forces were prepared, and she was pulling out all the stops.

But still, Starfleet was resisting, and last she checked, they hadn't lost a single ship. And now, there were these damnable ships, striking wherever they could, hitting supply lines, various other things.

Then there was the haven of unbelievers that Starfleet was protecting so fiercely. She was tempted to send a fleet to obliterate those heathens, but her losses would be too great. She needed more reinforcements first.

Adria looked up, out the window of her ship, and smiled at the sight. More ships were streaming through the Supergate. Once the last of ship came through, she'd send them at that heathen haven, then; Earth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Longest chapter by far, and the best! I want to say a **_VERY_** special thanks to HeartofFyrwinde for providing his OC and Crew of the _Resolution,_ as well as betaing and adding his very beautiful writing to my story!


	7. Chapter 7: Preperation

_United Star Ship Redemption, velocity Mach 9.5_

 _Descending to Antarctica, Earth (Tau'ri), Ancient Weapons Platform_

* * *

Glaciers flashed past as I piloted the _Redemption_. With me at the helm, the ship was soaring like something half its size across the frozen landscape, tracing a dangerous flight path to the Ancient Outpost. Luke Skywalker had once told me about Beggar's Canyon back on Tatooine, and while Antarctica—no matter which Earth—reminded me more of the frozen wastes of Hoth, the winding route I was taking the _Redemption_ through was more in line with the stories Skywalker'd told.

I swerved to port to avoid a rapidly approaching glacial cliff, grinning from ear to ear. Instead of simply beaming down to the Ancient Outpost, or just descending to the place via shuttle, I'd elected to take a winding path through the glaciers and terrain close to the outpost, putting Thrum's upgrades to the engines (and my pilot's reflexes) to the test.

Granted, if I made an error, we would probably just plow right on through the mountains of ice and snow with barely a scratch, but I was treating this exercise like I was in a fragile fighter—in other words, a situation where a single mistake would kill you. Granted, the _Redemption_ was, well, significantly bigger than a fighter, but it was the thought that counted.

 _"No wonder your crew call you the best pilot in Starfleet in their logs."_ Thrum commented as I put the ship into a midair skid with the thrusters and then applied full impulse to get around a sharp bend, which squeezed the battlecruiser into a gap between two towering slabs of ice. The ship shivered—only just—and the faint thunk told me we'd probably scraped ice off one of them. But we were through, and _Redemption_ roared out onto the flat plain where the Outpost stood.

"Thanks," I said in reply as I buzzed the various surface buildings, probably scaring the researchers as I brought the ship about. Once we were settled into a hover, I issued Blue Alert and went about extending the landing gear. The _Redemption_ settled easily and came to a rest beside the central dome.

I stood up and turned to Thrum's avatar, who was holding a crystal and an ancient-looking 21st century computer hard drive the size of a T-bone steak. "So…these have search algorithms in them?" I inquired.

 _"Yep."_ Thrum replied, handing the two items over to me. " _The crystal should let you search the Database down there directly, while the hard drive should search via the Tau'ri computer systems. It'll use a term linkage engine to look for phrases like zero point module, ZPM research, ZPM production, drones, Ancients, Stargate Program, et cetera. Granted, the database is not as extensive as Atlantis' database, but they still haven't found much._ "

I nodded. "I just hope they let me use it. Nelen, perform a geological scan of the area around the base. Maybe there are rooms the Air Force teams missed."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 _Inside the Ancient Outpost_

* * *

"…You want to do WHAT?!"

I sighed, feeling another predictable tirade coming on.

"Let me get this straight," said Doctor Rodney McKay—the egotistical genius from the Atlantis installation who, dammit, just wouldn't. Stop. _Talking_. I managed to keep a straight face but the urge to just man up and sneer was overwhelming. "You want to put a search algorithm into these Ancient computers, a search algorithm made by an AI that we know _nothing_ about—and search through the stuff we already have? I've devised dozens of search algorithms that I've used here and on Atlantis, and I've found nothing! How the hell do you think you can do better?"

I sighed. "First off, McKay, this search algorithm was devised by an AI older than the human race itself. It—HE—once worked with living, breathing Alterans and their computers, and probably knows more about the Alterans than you could ever hope to." I aimed a glare at the doctor. "So either you can let me plug this crystal or hard drive in and share it with you, or I can take this to General O'Neill and ask him to make sure you never get to see Atlantis again. Oh, or?" I pulled out an orange. "This."

McKay gaped at the citrus fruit for a minute, opened his mouth, but then he thought better of it and stepped aside.

"Thank you," I said, mentally thanking Colonel Carter for that tidbit of information and stepping up to the control interface. Remembering what Thrum had told me, I found the correct slot and inserted the crystal.

 _"Engaging search._ " Thrum informed me through my earpiece. " _ETA to search completion, five minutes._ "

I started whistling tunelessly and nodded to my security escort, who was starting to give me the "hairy eyeball," which stopped when he saw me notice. I meandered over to the central chair in the meantime.

" _That's the primary control chair,_ " said Thrum. " _It allows a mental connection, which allows certain sentients to control the drones. Trust me, a drone swarm is eerily beautiful. It only works if someone has the Ancient gene or the necessary gene therapy._ "

I nodded and sat, just to see what would happen, glancing around.

Aaaannd…Nothing.

" _I expected as much._ " Thrum said, having patched through to the UT implanted in my ears. " _Seeing as you're from a different galaxy in a different universe, I didn't expect you to have the ATA gene_." He'd only just finished saying this when the lights dimmed, the chair lit up and it suddenly reclined, giving me an extensive view of a massive hologram that appeared in the air around me.

"What did you do, Antilles?!" McKay yelled, running up, along with several scientists.

"Easy, McKay, I just sat down!" I retorted, too busy being startled and studying the hologram.

"Ugh. Really need to put a 'do not sit' sign down," he mumbled, looking up. "Wait a minute…is that the universe?"

The hologram was a wonderful panoramic view of countless swirls; galaxies of various sizes and forms. Then those galaxies swiveled and compressed into a rectangle and sidled downwards, and more galaxies appeared in a second rectangular prism, many different than the others. The whole view had a single red line that divided the two areas, oddly reminding me of a sandwich.

"Thrum, what is this?" I asked.

" _One moment. Accessing camera feeds. Huh._ "

"What?"

"It appears to be two universes. Specifically: this one, and yours. The Tau'ri universe is the one on top."

With a sudden flash of descending light, another holographic avatar appeared. It was not Thrum; rather, it was a human. At least, it looked human. " _Welcome_."

Thrum sent a Starfleet computer's chirp to signal me. " _Search is complete. Oh._ "

I sat up. "What, 'oh?'"

" _The Alterans built Bridgeway._ "

I thought about it for a moment. "'Oh' is right. Not exactly surprising, though."

" _But what's even more interesting, is that there are six ZPMs stored right beneath us in their vault._ "

" _WHAT?!_ " I roared, jumping out of the Control Chair. The hologram shut off.

"What?" McKay said, jumping a foot. "What's wrong?"

"There are six ZPMs beneath us!"

McKay's eyes bugged. "Are you shitting me?!"

I cut him off. "Thrum, beam me down there!"

"Me too!" McKay protested.

* * *

Moments later, I found myself in a room shrouded in darkness, with McKay beside me, and as soon as we finished rematerializing, the lights rose, and the doctor's jaw dropped.

"Holy crap. Six ZedPMs sitting beneath us the entire time. We probably didn't detect it due to the shielding."

The room in question was certainly larger than the one the control chair was located in. There were several terminals that lit up with McKay's presence as he wandered around the room, but what really drew our attention was the pedestal containing six ZPMs, right in the middle of the room. All were glowing softly.

"Dibs," McKay quipped, after a moment of shared silence.

I shot a scathing 'really?' look at him and flashed the citrus again "McKay, I'll talk with General O'Neill about who gets what, but right now, I just need one ZPM for study." Cowed, McKay nodded. "Thrum, what else have you found?" I asked the AI.

" _Nothing much other than the designs for drones._ " Thrum replied in disappointment. " _I assume that most of the necessary data is in Atlantis. I'll transmit the data to the SGC_."

I nodded. "Contact Homeworld Command and inform them of the discover-"

" _…Oh, shit._"

I raised an eyebrow in an almost Vulcan fashion at the alien AI's use of a human curse word. "Excuse me?"

" _You need to get up here, sir._ " Thrum said, almost urgently. " _Now , Admiral. Shipboard systems just went into lockdown and I think you know why. Directive Zero._"

Those words immediately spurred me into action.

"Antilles to _Redemption_ , one to beam directly to my ready room, now." I ordered through my combadge, running up and grabbing a ZPM. "Energize." As I dematerialized, I managed to glimpse a spluttering Rodney McKay, one finger raised uselessly.

* * *

I tapped the computer screen, closing the brief communications hotline with the captain of the USS _Elusive Moon_. Sighing, I took a moment to process, and had an idea, looking up at Yeoman Marlin. "Marlin, get me a line to the _Resolution_ , Omega priority."

"Yes sir." She replied, clearly tense and worried while she accessed the wall terminal.

Moments later Admiral Craig's face appeared on my ready room's private screen. He looked puzzled. "You need something done, Admiral?"

"Yeah. Directive Zero."

Craig's eyes widened, and then he sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Well…crap. Judging by the fact that you called me, Wedge, it's only something me and my crew can accomplish, because you'll be busy."

I offered a grim smile. "Got it in one, Franklin. The Ori found a boronite deposit and are already mining it. I need you to do a quick hit and run, destroy any trace of that boronite, and make sure Omega _does not_ fall into the hands of the Ori. I'm sending the coordinates. The _Elusive Moon_ will be in-system and will give you support if you need it."

Craig stared off into space in thought and shrugged. "Maybe acting as a situational monitor, but we likely won't need 'em to intervene directly. Inform them to remain on standby."

"Good. Also, I'm sending something over to Getaway via the Stargate. A power unit they use on this side called a Zero Point Module. Plug it into your systems, and you should be able punch through their best ships without a scratch. Good luck, Craig." He nodded in reply, reached up, and the screen changed back to the UFP seal.

I stood up and exited my ready room to find Luke Webi waiting for me. "Omega?" he asked, his telling look making it clear he knew of the situation.

"Yep." I noticed his expression shift to a troubled one, and reassured him. "Don't worry, all right? My crew has done Solenae duty with me, so they know what Omega is."

Webi frowned. "Why aren't we going?" He asked.

"Because the Ori have over fifteen ships guarding that ore deposit, and one of them looks like it's a dreadnought according to satellite readings—SGC has vague specifics, mostly on its size, which looks like it's over four klicks. Right now, without enough experience, we can't face that thing alone with the weapons we currently have. So, I'm sending the _Resolution_. That ship is one of MACO's best ships of the line. Believe me, kiddo, Craig and his crew can take a hit and dish it back like a mama krayt dragon." At this, Webi smirked. "Now, Thrum, what happened when I sat in the control chair?"

" _It scanned your Quantum RNA signature, sir._ " The AI replied as his holographic avatar materialized in front of the Chair. " _It seems that the Ancients were…experimenting with techniques for exploring alternate dimensions. Bridgeway is the central hub for crossing those dimensions. If a universe has a Supergate, the Hub logs the 'address.' It just so happened that this galaxy's Supergate was either the most recently formed, or the address just reached Bridgeway. Basically, we control a dimension crossing device. Don't know why the Ancients abandoned it though... Did they Ascend, flee a plague, or get wiped out by the Iconians or someone else?_ "

I pondered this. "Hm. Seem solid enough. Devise another search algorithm that we can send through the 'Gate. See what else we can find from home."

" _You know what? Why not?_ " At that, Thrum's avatar disappeared, probably to do AI things.

"I never thought an AI could be that…hyperactive," Nelen commented, shaking his head.

"What'd you expect?" Luke replied with a shrug. "The guy's a scan of an organic's mind. He's gonna act like the original. Mostly."

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, meandering down the hallway with Webi following on my heels. "And here I am, thinking the _Redemption_ couldn't possibly be upgraded any further. What's next, cloaked shields?"

* * *

 _Back home, Bridgeway Installation_

* * *

The empty atmosphere of the Bridgeway installation was no longer quite as empty as it had been, following the UGTF's departure. Several Starfleet ships—three—had just entered the Shield Planet. One was a _Trident_ -class, the USS _Gold_ , which, debatably, had the most experience with Dyson Spheres, or their style.

The other vessel was very famous. Smaller than the USS _Gold_ , the second vessel was of Starfleet's _Intrepid_ -class, but that in and of itself didn't exactly make the vessel famous. In fact, it was this ship that made the _Intrepids_ of Starfleet iconic. It was her name, and what she'd accomplished for seven years in this same region of space.

 _Voyager_.

There were several differences from her seven year trip, mostly internal. Her former second officer was now a Rear Admiral, and now commanded the ship. Furthermore, _Voyager_ had been pulled from the Utopia Planitia museum docks, rearmed, refurbished, and refitted to 25th century standards.

These two ships—and one other—were here because of the technological marvel that was the planet Starfleet had dubbed Bridgeway. What made this place notable was the fact that there was an inter-dimensional artificial wormhole generator that a Borg Cube could fit through, and the entire planetoid was encased in a thick, internally illuminated shell—near-pure neutronium alloy.

Then there was the third ship that had entered Bridgeway. This one was another of Starfleet's finest, built on _Voyager's_ legacy with technologies that were still cutting-edge nearly twenty-five years later: the USS _Vesta_ , currently the flag command of Admiral Kathryn Janeway.

Now, on a Dyson Sphere, life was sustained by sufficient distance from the star it was built around. At this place, heat and light was generated by the shield, sustaining the planetoid itself. It was built by a race never seen before, and according to preliminary reports, some type of guardian resided here that seemed to be distantly related to the Iconians.

On the bridge of _Voyager_ , Admiral Tuvok watched as his ship—and, in the peripheral of the viewscreen, his former captain's as well—approached scanning range of the Supergate, the shimmering blue 'puddle' illuminating the faces around him.

"Lieutenant," Tuvok said, not taking his eyes off the viewscreen. "Any status reports from Fleet Admiral Antilles?"

"Aye sir." The young, talented Trill currently on duty reported—Ensign Daazi Vos. "Ori forces have attacked a refugee planet, several devices that are called Zero Point Modules have been discovered, and... oh, that's bad."

"Ensign?"

"These…Ori people have discovered a Boronite deposit, and they're trying to weaponize it."

A grim prospect. Tuvok nodded. "I trust Antilles and his group are handling the situation?"

"Yes sir," said the ensign, "Admiral Antilles has deployed the _Resolution_ to destroy the deposit." A pause. "I've also received a search algorithm designed by—wait, what? Sir, apparently it's the _Redemption_ itself!"

Tuvok turned in his seat to regard her. "Explain."

"From the data packet sent, it looks like an ancient AI has been integrated into the _Redemption's_ main computer."

Tuvok raised one pointed eyebrow in the ubiquitous Vulcan expression. "Is the ship compromised?"

"No sir." Ensign Vos tapped away at the screen while beckoning the Admiral over to her station. Tuvok joined her. Lines of trinary code—with an attached bracketed summary of different programs provided by the _Redemption's_ senior engineering officers—flew across the screen, and Tuvok bent a little closer, his brow furrowing in contemplation while the Lieutenant explained. "According to the files they sent, the AI's programming is adaptive. It learns, and FAST, because it's based on brain scans of a sapient being; a, uh…'Furling'. Now, the AI can't do anything directly affecting the ship without some form of authorization from the senior staff. It does have flexibility clauses integrated, to allow for a possibility of officers being mentally or emotionally compromised. In fact, it has assured it is perfectly fine with working alongside the crew. The search algorithm here is designed to look for items of interest and flag them—I believe it's based off of a Deep-Web search engine used by 21st Century special forces operatives, which makes sense given the timeframe. It's just…incredibly fast."

Tuvok turned around and took the Chair. "Very well. Relay the search program to the _Gold_ and the _Vesta_. Anything else?"

"No sir."

Tuvok's console pinged and he glanced down to the console between himself and VanZyl to study the foldaway console, much as his former captain once had. It appeared to be an anomalous sensor reading, coming from near the Supergate, but when no further signals appeared, the computer flagged it as random signals coming from the other side of the gate.

Another beep and a quick announcement from the helm told him they were being hailed by the _Vesta_. "Onscreen." It was Admiral Janeway. Around her, he spotted members of the Vesta's crew, among them Marla Gilmore, formerly of the USS _Equinox_.

"Hello again, Tuvok. I assume you've picked up the same energy readings we just did."

He inclined his head. "Indeed, Kathryn. You have further information?" The _Vesta_ -class was still a leader in the field of interstellar scientific study, after all. It was only logical to arrive at such a conclusion.

"We just might have a group of stowaways on our little excursion, Mister Tuvok. The Voth."

"Voth?" Tuvok repeated. His expression tightened. "Shall we go to yellow alert, Admiral?"

His old friend tilted her head, a considerate smile tugging at one corner of her mouth. "Mm, not yet. The signature is identical to other readings Starfleet has of their cloaking devices. It appears to be a research vessel; stationary. For now, I'd like to give them the benefit of the doubt and leave them alone. They're probably as curious about this facility as we are. Nevertheless, we'll keep a close eye on them for you."

Tuvok's instincts—his "gut feelings"—were saying something else, but for now, he held it in check for later reference. It was an ability that Admiral Janeway and the old crew of Voyager had taught him to trust, though, so the Vulcan made a note on his PADD for the task force briefing later that day. In the meantime, he had more important things to worry about—namely, what to do about the situation brewing on the other side.

* * *

In the atmosphere of Bridgeway, near the Supergate, there was seemingly nothing but air, at least to the naked eye. But there was something. Moving relatively slow, but still much faster than any prop-driven aircraft of ages past could hope to.

In that bubble of nothing, a large ship hovered, buffeted by faint gravimetric fluctuations. It was long and flat, a pointed trapezoid prism. Sturdily built, strong, powerful, and commanded by one of the most powerful races in the Delta Quadrant, it sat motionless near the Supergate.

While it seemed tranquil on the outside, inside was anything but. In the command center of the _Bastion_ -class cruiser, a heated debate was going on between two particular individuals.

One was large and bulky, an alpha male of the Voth species. He loomed over the others on the bridge. He wore a hulking suit of armor, distinguishing his rank, General, in the Voth's space forces. The other was smaller, and wore the far less intimidating garb of a scientist.

"If we study this wormhole generator," The scientist was saying. "I think I can create new FTL drive, a device far more efficient than transwarp, or slipstream! I just need more t—"

"I will not risk staying in primate-controlled space without reinforcements!" The General snarled. The scientist was not affected. The armed forces and scientific communities had always had 'problems' with each other, especially after the Solenae Dyson Sphere debacle and the significant amount of defections it spawned, most notably Nelen Exil, their foremost expert on the Dyson spheres. "No level of advancement will change my mind!"

"I'm talking about near-instantaneous travel. Anywhere, anytime."

That made the General pause. "Near-instantaneous?" he growled. Not only would that be a great boon in tactical situations, it would throw him up the ranks, maybe even to a seat on the Council of Elders.

Finally he swept the lackey aside and took a seat in his command chair. "We'll stay. But I'll make a call for reinforcements. I do not like sitting in the middle of enemy territory with nothing but a cloak to protect us."

And a signal was sent from that bubble of nothing, calling for more of its kind to evict the current residents of the artificial planet.

* * *

 _SG Universe, Earth Orbit_

 _BC-304 Nemesis_

 _Two hours later_

* * *

Amy stared at the device before her. A ZPM. They had enough to fully power Atlantis AND give one to every ship in their small fleet. The _Daedalus_ had one, and now the _Nemesis_ had one. The last one would go to the _Apollo_ once she was finished, seeing as SGC didn't need it, due to the Midway Bridge.

Starfleet had been quite generous with the ZPMs, even though they'd been the ones who found them. Admiral Antilles had agreed that Stargate Command needed the ZPMs more than his people did, and ended up asking for only one for study.

Furthermore (as if Amy even needed another reason to praise them) the Starfleeters had sent a group of their engineers over to assist her team in making the _Nemesis_ battle ready. Boy, had they delivered on that. Everything was working, from drones to power distribution. Tie that in with the fact that they now had a ZPM powering the ship, and Earth would be a force to be reckoned with, short of the Ori fleets or the combined might of the "Unigate Task Force."

"Ready to take the gal out for a spin, Amy?"

Amy smiled, her hair turning pink, and turned to Will. "You know I am."

Will grinned. "Guess what? We're in luck. We've been ordered to start strikes against Ba'al and the Lucian Alliance; keep them in check mostly, since that Unigate Task Force is busy with the Ori."

Amy scoffed. "Us against a Ha'tak? Ha! The only reason the _Odyssey_ was almost captured was because she was unprepared and didn't have a ZPM running her. Now? The bastards will be screaming for their mothers." She took the center chair. "Helm, lay in a course."

* * *

 _The Getaway system, aboard the starship Resolution_ …

* * *

 _Captain's Log, Stardate 93148.4. We've taken the hours since Antilles' Omega Alert to summon the rest of Task Force Fury to the Getaway system for rendezvous. Captains Korok and V'stisss of the_ Steadfast _and_ Hardy _, respectively, have been tasked with escorting part of the Stargate team assigned to the Atlantis facility, while I command the_ Resolution _on its strike against the Ori boronite operation. Needless to say, Engineering has been hard at work synthesizing the materials and weaponry necessary for our plan to work. Whether the ZPM will actually work as we all hope, however, has yet to be seen._

Tisjha Sh'jeph let out a string of Andorian curses, snarling at the stubborn micro-plasma conduit that just wouldn't slot into place. "Come on, targ-fucker, _move_!" She went back to hammering away—among other seemingly futile attempts. Finally, she managed to get the section of conduit to move into place after stomping on it and wiped her brow, standing up, tilting her head back momentarily to bask in the faint warmth emanating from the glowing tower of the starship _Resolution's_ massive warp core.

The _Odyssey_ -class starship possessed one of the largest and most powerful warp cores ever built by Starfleet, and the primary housing took up four decks of main engineering. What Tisjha had been working on, however, was something much smaller than that. The ZPM sent by Admiral Antilles via shuttle (by way of a Stargate) was finally—finally!—jury-rigged into the ship's power grid by a mess of circuitry, ODN lines and housed by the remains of a surplus plasma relay. "Well, it's ready as it's going to be, sir," she said, turning to Admiral Craig, who'd stopped by Main Engineering with Abigail to check on the progress of their little project.

Craig whistled when he saw the energy readouts on the monitors. "Wowza. Anything that so much as looks at us the wrong way will get blown clear to the Q Continuum if we fire the phasers." He smirked. "Not that Q wouldn't appreciate a little…mortal entertainment, particularly from mortals with delusions of grandeur."

Abigail smirked—a smirk that wasn't entirely her own thanks to her Borg memories. "Ain't that the truth."

"Think it'll work, Chief?" Craig asked, eyeing the crystalline ZPM.

Tisjha gnawed on her lip for a moment, exchanging her hyperspanner for an engineering tricorder to assess the readings herself. After a brief pause, she simply shrugged, while her antennae curled inwards and backwards against the top of her head, a move indicative of uncertainty among her kind. "We'll have to see, sir. That's still an awful lot of power to be shunting through the EPS grid…"

Abigail interjected smoothly, "—which means you and your team will be monitoring these systems constantly, right Commander?"

Tisjha nodded, managing a smile. "Yes, ma'am."

Admiral Craig nodded. "Good. Now, um…will we be able to increase our slipstream velocity if we use this in conjunction with the slipstream drive?"

Tisjha grinned. "Absolutely. Both harness quantum physics. Applying the ZPM's power to the Slipstream Drive should amplify its effects, maybe even enough to mimic one of those Stargates." She was about to go on, but just then the whooping cry of the Red Alert klaxons interrupted her. "Red Alert! Admiral Craig, report to the Bridge immediately," came the booming voice of Karvat'ama. "All hands, report to battle stations."

Minutes later they strode onto the Bridge amidst the usual whirlwind of activity caused by Condition Red. The lighting on the bridge had shifted from its formerly bright, open atmosphere into a far more businesslike tone. The klaxons kept up their eerie wail, sounding thrice—as was the norm—at regular one-minute intervals. The subdued chatter of the bridge was tense, and the lighting on the bridge had shifted, and the sleek lines of the expansive room were lit in a more dangerous hue. "Report!"

Karvat'ama looked up from his station at Tactical, having replaced Flores at shift change. "Long-range sensors have picked up an Ori scout vessel moving in our direction, sir. We've managed to conceal the ship in an ambush field for now."

Craig stepped up in front of the viewscreen. "Our masking field's engaged as well?"

"Yes, sir."

Craig nodded. "Good." He watched the viewscreen as the lone Ori ship—a "Hammerhead," they'd dubbed it—moved into range of the _Resolution's_ video sensors.

"Any sign they've seen us?"

The Jem'Hadar shook his head. "Not at this time, sir."

The bridge remained tense for the next several minutes while the sensors tracked the scout vessel's trajectory. Craig knew his ship—easily three times the size of the tiny enemy ship and far more beautiful, to boot—could trounce the lone Ori ship in battle without even drawing from auxiliary power. But their mission took priority.

"Mr. Garak, enter coordinates for the…what system was it again?" he wondered, interrupting himself to glance down at the readouts. "…MG1-X359R system, that was it."

"Aye sir, warp available at your command, Admiral."

Craig nodded. "Punch it."

* * *

It took less than an hour for the _Resolution_ to exit on the fringes of star system MG1-X359R, upon which the ship immediately launched a series of masked sensor probes. The crew immediately spotted a great area for covert observations—the massive asteroid belts that had clearly spawned smaller rings of debris around the lonely planets within the system. But as MACOs' heavy command cruiser settled in to power down behind a massive asteroid, Gienna had been monitoring the second planetoid in-system, a mere 200 klicks from their position and the site of the Ori mining operation.

"Sir, multiple longrange sensor contacts from our probe. bearing two-eight-nine by five-eight, average 180 kilometers from our position." Gienna's murmur of astonishment suddenly carried, and she glanced up from her readouts. "Captain, it looks like the Stargate satellites were correct. _Gorgon_ -class, right on the money; it's just…sitting there."

Craig's lips tightened grimly. 'The Enterprise Luck strikes again,' he thought, dropping his chin onto his steepled hands. "Onscreen." When the image cleared from Probe Beta's position, he sighed. Yep. He was right.

The massive Ori dreadnought loomed amid the boronite operation, with several orbital drill platforms tending towards the surface of the planet. The vessel sat motionless amid the organized chaos nearest the primary orbital processing center. The readouts overlaying the image quickly established the dreadnought's size at just over seven kilometers in length, and Craig realized their biggest problem. "They're stockpiling the majority of it on that station so they can test any of the new weaponry onboard that dreadnought," he realized, stifling a curse. The bridge crew fell silent at this. No one wanted to consider the implications of an Ori dreadnought armed with the power of Omega.

"What's the rest of the vanguard?"

"Eight capital ships not counting the dreadnought," said Elisa quickly. "Four cruisers, two _Hammerhead_ Escorts, not counting all their support craft. It's a sizable force."

"And we still don't know how effective that Ancient Tech module will be," Basil added.

"Zero Point Module," Abigail interjected, but the doctor waved it off with a blithe "whatever."

"Well I, for one, am very glad they don't have warp cores or singularities powering their ships, or we'd all be in very big trouble." Namar piped up from the helm, in an airily flippant tone he'd obviously picked up from his father.

"Careful, you might just jinx us," Basil muttered, eliciting chortles from some of the others and a mild look from Lt. Garak.

"That station is one hell of a BUFF, isn't it?" Abby piped up, after a moment of silence.

Craig turned towards her with a baffled look. "A what?"

A faint tinge of rosy blush brightened Abigail's too-pale face. "Ahem. Big Ugly Fat Fucker, sir. One of my embedded engrams seems to have belonged to an old-Earth military enthusiast."

He grinned. "Oh." Still, that dreadnought was going to be bad news, he thought, turning back to study the viewscreen. It wasn't as large as the _Executor_ -class Super Star Destroyer Antilles had detailed during one of his briefings on his home galaxy, but it positively dwarfed the _Resolution_...which meant taking their time to a degree.

"Looks like we may have to take the hit-and-run approach to even the odds," Craig muttered at last.

Abigail glanced at him. "Sir?"

"You'll see." Craig rose and stepped over to Gienna's station After murmuring his orders, he let Gienna handle the talking, which the blond Betazoid did. "Now hear this: Auxiliary Escort crew, report to stations on the _Zephyra_ by 1330 hours. Repeat: Auxiliary Escort crew, report to stations."

It was all Craig could do not to smile, and he wasn't about to sit this little mission out. "Captain Winston, you have the chair until I return. Monitor the situation and stay in contact with the _Elusive Moon_. You have the bridge, Number One."

She didn't even flinch. Abigail was more than used to Craig's quirks. Commanding the _Zephyra_ on a tactical strike mission was one of them. "Yes sir."

* * *

 _45 minutes later…_

* * *

Craig stepped onto the bridge of the USS _Zephyra_ with an air of solemn reflection. Over the years since the _Resolution_ had been commissioned, his crew had come to expect this from him. They went about their business, engaging the escort's systems checks while their commanding officer stepped up beside the _Aquarius_ -class's command chair. "Hello, beautiful," he murmured softly, ignoring the bustle around him. As usual, he paused, caressing the arm of the _Zephyra's_ command chair while he gazed off into the distance. His wedding ring gleamed faintly in the dim lighting, reminding him again—just like every time he set foot on this sleek, tiny escort—of the old heartbreak that still haunted him, years later. His gaze lit on the dedication plaque on the wall, and the Latin phrase he'd chosen as the _Aquarius_ -class vessel's motto; "Semper Fidelis," paired with its meaning: Always Faithful. Just like his wife had been before her death.

Losing Zephyra had broken him, and nearly broken his daughter. He had never denied it, nor would he try. It was because of her unwavering love—and the promise they'd made to each other on their honeymoon, to keep moving to honor each other if one of them died in the line of duty—that he was standing here today on the bridge of her hard-hitting namesake. A sad smile tugged at his lips at the memory of their happy rivalry. 'Has it really been nearly a decade?' he wondered. The old heartache still burned, but he wouldn't have traded it for anything else. Through this tiny escort ship, she was still with him and his crew, standing guard over the thousands of souls on board his ship. No matter what, Frank. If I leave this world first, I'll be waiting. Just live for me, for whenever we see each other again.

"Sir?" He blinked. The rest of the crew sat at their stations. It was Flores who'd gotten his attention, seated at the helm. "We're ready to go."

He smiled. Lowering himself into the chair he let the comfortable burden of command settle on his shoulders. "Retract umbilicals, release docking clamps. Aft thrusters one-half. Arm the cloaking device once we're clear of the ship, then engage three quarter impulse into the asteroid field."

"Aye sir, aft thrusters one half. Cloaking device on standby."

The hiss and clunk of retracting machinery echoed from the outside of the hull as the _Zephyra_ undocked from its cradle in the Resolution's stern and jetted in reverse out into clear space, its nacelles unfolding from its sides as it drifted clear in the vacuum.

Craig smiled when the voice of his XO came in over his combadge. "USS _Zephyra_ , you are cleared from Resolution airspace. Good luck out there, sir."

"Will do, Winston. Ms. Flores, engage."

The _Zephyra's_ impulse engines flared bright red, shooting the tiny escort forwards into the asteroid field, and towards the Ori menace on the far side.

* * *

 **And here we are! Sorry about the wait, but I for one, am happy about how this chapter turned out.**

 **Reviews and Constructive critism welcome!**

 **And once again, thanks to Heart of Frywinde for the crew of the Resolution and betaing.**


End file.
